Robotics
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: Una historia en un futuro distante donde una persona debe elegir entre si estar con un robot, una persona egoista o una que no le recuerda...¿que pasara al final? [mal summary ,pasen y lean]
1. Robotics 01

**Saludos les traigo un fic d e mi pareja no tan mencionada y otra muy conocida,  
****un amor que se da en un futuro distante ,donde todo quedara en que es mejor ¿ una persona o un androide? ...bien espero les juste este es el primer capitulo, aun no se si escribirlo o no ,solo es una idea, asi que espero les guste...**

**[AU/ Yaoi / no lemmon]  
**[Midorikawa - Hiroto – Masaki]**  
**

* * *

**Robotics 0.1  
ººººº**

Son 200 años en el futuro un lugar donde la ficción es real, donde las películas que hablaban de que los robots y humanos interactuarían en el mismo lugar es real, los autos, los edificios de estilo futurista y los altos rascacielos, todo lo que este en la imaginación se puede hacer real, menos la relación robot humano, no es un crimen pero a los robots solo se les ve como lo que es un sirviente capas de obedecer los caprichos de quien es su dueño,

Una industria creo apenas el año pasados un prototipo de humanoide con la apariencia de un humano pero por dentro es igual a todos los robots que se encuentran por todas partes….

**[1 año antes]**

Era una mañana brillante en la ciudad de Raimon a pesar del buen clima y ser un día perfecto para que las personas pasearan y la gente se divirtiera un pequeño grupo de estudiantes de Universidad tenía que quedarse a limpiar el salón de clases después de haber hecho una guerra de harina dentro del salón…

-que aburrido, estoy harto me voy- _decía Nagumo aventando un trapo-_

-¿tu dónde vas?, -_tomándolo del cuello de la camisa-_ el que debería irse soy yo ya que por tu culpa me regañaron cunado yo ni siquiera participe-

-eso te pasa por metiche hiroto-

-pero a mi si me agrado, -_hablaba midorikawa mientras aun limpiaba algunos escritorios_\- quiero hacerlo de nuevo-

-si apoyo a midorikawa_\- hablaba suzuno a 2 escritorios de el_-

-por culpa de ustedes tres me meto en problemas debería de reconsiderar mi amistad con ustedes tres-

-vamos Hiroto deja de hablar y ayúdanos, -_hablaba suzuno_\- como sea fue tu culpa por no detenernos-

-les dije era mala idea-

-bien como sea termines de limpiar y vayamos a jugar a la tienda de videojuegos después- decía nagumo regresando a ayudar a sus amigos-

**Pov 'Hiroto **

soy amigo de un trio de idiotas, aun así son mis amigos, aunque siempre terminar involucrándome en sus planes ,creo que en futuro será la cabecillas de un grupo de delincuentes que irán por varias partea en la ciudad causando problemas, suzuno es mi vecino y amigo, nagumo es uno de mis amigos de infancia desde los 6 años ante de que suzuno se mudara junto a mi casa, siempre solo jugaba con nagumo en casa y por ultimo pero no por eso menos importante midorikawa el uno de mis amigos solo desde este año ,pero a decir verdad el me gusta mucho pero no soy capaz de decírselo aun…

Nos llevo 2 horas deshacernos de la harina y después ser regañados por el tutor de la clase por media hora en su oficina y a las 6 pm de la tarde por fin salimos de clases ese vienen vaya ya estaba anhelado el sábado, mientras nos dirigíamos a la salida otro de nuestros compañeros de clases nos detuvo..

-¿qué haces aun aquí?-

-bueno estaba en la clase de química, pero a decir verdad yo te esperaba Hiroto, quiero hablar a solas_\- mirando a los que estaban tras de el-_

-bien Hiroto nosotros nos adelantamos- _hablaba nagumo para irse con suzuno-_

-Hiroto quiere que te espere para irnos juntos- _hablaba midorikawa acercándose a Hiroto-_

-descuida midorikawa –_tomándose del brazo de hiroto- no_ lo entender mucho aunque está más seguro conmigo, cierto Hiroto-

-no te preocupes ya los alcanzo-

-está bien- yéndose sin antes mirar a kazemaru y alcanzar a los otros-

Todos se fueron adelantando a la tienda de videojuegos mientras me quedaba con kazemaru, él es uno de mis compañeros de la clase de química industrial si bien no me gusta pero debo tomar la clase a petición de mi padre, ahí conocí a kazemaru quien es hijo de un par de científicos que trabajan para mi padre, me quede junto a él el cual parecía nervioso…

-¿bien quee quieres?-

-bueno quería decirte que el programa que hicimos juntos esta funcional y quiero darte el crédito a ti-

-pero quien lo hizo fuste tú-

-sí, pero si tu idea de un programa artificial con conciencia no hubiera podido lograrlo, quiero compartir créditos con tigo, sabes envié copia de la patente a aquella industria que tú conoces bien y el lunes iré, quieres ir conmigo-

-si solo era eso porque querías estar solo, bien como seas te acompañare- _dando media vuelta-_

-no, espera Hiroto hay algo más…- _sujetándolo del brazo-_

-que es dilo de buena vez-

-Hiroto me gustas, por eso ese programa de inteligencia es como nuestro hijo –_sonrojado_\- sé que es patético, pero si trabajo más en el podrá hacer moverse a un robot por cuenta propia y podría programarle para que nos tenga afecto a ambos, Hiroto el tiempo que pase contigo es especial, por favor correspóndeme, no necesitas responder ahora ,piénsalo por favor, toma –_dándole un sobre amarrillo_\- en esa hoja esta la patente y el programa quiero lo conserves contigo hasta ese día de la conferencia si es un no devuélvemelo por favor, bien me voy-

Kazemaru es una persona maravillosa pero a mí ya me gusta alguien mas aunque los conozco a ambos este mismo año, guarde aquel sobre dentro de mi maletín y me fui a encontrar con los demás al llegar solo estaba suzuno y nagumo en ese lugar…

-¿midorikawa dónde está?-

-dijo tenía algo que hacer, que había olvidado hacer algo para la propuesta de diseño en su club de ingeniera mecánica-

-ya veo, bien entonces creo seremos solo nosotros-

-sí y que quería kazemaru-

-solo hablar de nuestro trabajo, bien vayamos a algún juego ahora-

Me quede con ellos jugando hasta tarde y termine perdiendo con ello pero solo porque no me sacaba de la mente la confesión de kazemaru sino seguro que podía contra ambos, supongo que antes de rechazarlo debería saber si midorikawa me ve de la misma manera o solo como un amigo,

Llegue a mi casa en una zona residencial como siempre mi padre aun no regresaba por pasar el tiempo en su oficina trabajando, y es que durante este mes se dio a conocer una beca a aquel estúdiate que presentara el mejor trabajo seria premiado con servir por un tiempo en esa empresa y se cargó de su proyecto presentado, es ahí donde kazemaru está intentando entrar para trabajar directamente para el director de esa empresa pero seguro lo hace para que estemos aún más tiempo juntos porque después de la univocidad tendré que comenzar a trabajar para él,

Al día siguiente estaba tan cansado que no me levante hasta medio día, me arregle después de darme un baño y baje a la cocina ya todo estaba hecho por un robot que se encargaba de hacerle de sirviente en la casa, me quede en ese lugar hasta que recordé que tenía que hablar con midorikawa antes del lunes así que fue a su casa a buscarle, después de un viaje en tres y caminar un poco llegue pero su madre me dijo que había salido desde temprano con un amigo, así que decidí ir a buscar a suzuno y nagumo esperando estuviera con ellos pero ese par estaban en casa de nagumo estudiando para nuestra visita guiada el lunes y no habían visto a midorikawa, vaya supongo que aparte de nosotros el sale con otros amigos, mientras iba la ciudad pude visualizar a midorikawa entrar en una tienda de refacciones y lo seguí para entra a verlo después de entrar comencé a buscarlo hasta que lo vi comprando…

-midorikawa_\- llegando junto a el-_

-Hiroto, que haces aquí-

-vaya pareces sorprendido-

-casualmente pensaba en ti y…-

-¿qué cosa?-

-nada, dime que haces aquí-

-bien te estaba buscando, pero antes dime que haces comprando esas cosas-

-esto, bien pues…es una sorpresa, no te lo había dicho pero entre al programa de beca-

-hablas de la empresa industrial-

-sí, esto yo quiero estar ahí cueste lo que cueste así que metí mi solicitud y trabajo en…-

-¿qué es dime?-

-es un secreto, si funciona quiero seas el primero en verlo ya que...*_**susurrando**_* lo hice pensando en ti-

-¿qué has dicho?-

-nada bien te mostrare el plano si quieres, pero-

-no, termínalo estaré ansioso de ver tu trabajo seguro que será el mejor-

-muchas gracias Hiroto, bien pues cuando lo termine serás el primero en verlo lo prometo-

-está bien-

-bien debo irme a casa, nos vemos el lunes Hiroto-

-claro-

Vaya no sabía midorikawa deseaba tanto entrar en un lugar tan aburrido, acaso desea tener el estatus de nivel como todos quienes trabajan en ese lujar, seguro que deseaba ser un científico de elite, vaya se me olvido preguntarle a midorikawa ,pero supongo será después,

Regrese a casa y me quede leyendo algún libro de Bioquímica de los que tenía mi padre en su despacho y me quede ahí hasta la noche quedándome dormido sobre una pila de libros, al día siguiente desperté en mi habitación seguro que uno de esos robots me había traído, me senté sobre la cama y aún era de madrugada, mire mi celular y había un mensaje al presionarlo para abrirlo era de midorikawa

_-"Hiroto podemos vernos mañana en la fuente de luz en el parque que esta cercas de aquella industria, quiero mostrarte mi trabajo, estaré esperando por ti"-_

su mensaje me hizo feliz, pero una punzada en el pecho me hizo desanimar, al día siguiente durante el desayuno mi padre me pidió acompañarlo si no tenía nada que hacer, supongo que no hasta la noche ya que el mensaje era para reunirnos a las 8pm y me quedaría más cercas, así que acepte ir con mi padre…cuando llegue a la empresa realmente era un lugar increíble jamás había podido ir a pesar de mis insistencias cuando era más joven , realmente me alegraba tener una visita ,

Mi padre me dio un pase para ir libremente donde quiera después de ir al laboratorio el lugar donde comenzaba toda la creación de androides y diversa tecnología, mi padre me dejo mientras iba escoltado con uno de los científicos del lugar a cada área de esa industria hasta regresar con mi padre a su oficina en el último piso…

-que te ha parecido- _sentándose frete a Hiroto en un sofá mullido-_

-es increíble, realmente pensaba era aburrido pero es increíble-

-bien pronto te graduaras de la universidad así que deseo que en tus vacaciones vengas a trabajar hasta que te gradúes en 3 meses-

-está bien te prometo vendré padre-

-mañana es la visita guiada de tus grupo cierto, te gustaría hacerlo personalmente-

-enserio-

-claro, yo no puedo por que mañana premiaremos a quienes enviaron sus trabajos pero tu hermana hitomiko te acompañara-

-está bien-

-quiero que vayas conmigo a cenar, seguro que ya tendrás hambre-

-pues no, no te preocupes-

-ya casi son las 9pm por eso creí…-

-no, no te preocupes…que cosa- _sorprendiéndose por saber la hora-_

-como veras el tiempo aquí pasa muy rápido-

-perdona padre pero –_poniéndose de pie_\- debo irme ahora ya regreso-

Salí corriendo de la oficina de mi padre y mire mi reloj de pulsera como pude olvidarlo, corrí lo más rápido posible incluso un accidente me detuvo un poco pero seguí corriendo después de que dejaran paso y llegue a donde me vería con midorikawa después de casi una hora, vaya me sentía muy mal por no llegar a tiempo intente marcar a su teléfono móvil pero no respondía me mandaba a buzón hasta que contesto…

-midorikawa-

-no, este es el teléfono de su amigo, vera él va camino al hospital ya que un automóvil le golpeo-

-¿qué cosa? ¿Dígame a que hospital?-

Escuchar eso me sorprendió, realmente me hacía sentir era mi culpa, después de escuchar a esa persona quien se identificó como el paramédico, me dirigí al hospital, realmente estaba preocupado, quería verlo, quería esta junto a él y haría todo lo que fuera necesario para que él se recuperase pronto del daño.

* * *

**Bien espero fuera del agrado de todos los fans espero pronto subir segunda parte...matane!  
**MidÖö-Kì®ä~chäN~ 


	2. Robotics 02

**Saludos le he traido 4 capítulos del fic,  
espero sea del agrado el fic...  
sin mas que decir espero les juste hasta el fina...**

**como recordatorio, la historia es chico x chico,  
pero no tiene nada de lemmon así que  
si les interesa leer estaré muy agradecido,**

**sin es espero les agrade...la ficticio futurista...  
**

* * *

_**[ Capitulo 02 ]**_

_ººººº_

Llegue al hospital lo más rápido posible y con anticipación le avise a sus padres de él, ellos llegaron primero a mí, bueno el padre de Midorikawa es médico cirujano y su madre es pediatra aunque solo uno estaba en turno así que fue a buscarlo urgencias,

Cuando yo llegue me encontré con su madre quien estaba llorando en la sala de espera junto a algunas enfermeras quien intentaban tranquilizarla…

-Miyako-san, como esta midorikawa-

-Hiroto… mi hijo está muy herido incluso el mismo cirujano que le atenderá me ha dicho que hay la posibilidad de que…de que_\- llevando sus manos a los ojos- y llorar- _

ella se rompió en llanto realmente me hacía sentir mal si hubiera ido a tiempo el, en no estaría aquí en el hospital debatiéndose la vida en un quirófano, me acerque a la madre de midorikawa e intente tranquilizarla, ella me abrazo y lloro tras mi hombro, solo me quedaba dejarla y poco a poco sus lágrimas cedían y una enfermera le dio un calmante y se la llevaron con ella a descansar en el área de enfermeras, como dije ella trabaja en este hospital, cuando vi el lujar que ella había dejado note un folder de color amarillo así que lo tome y lo abrí, sé que no debía pero sabiendo el nombre seguro podía regresarlo, al abrirlo saque algunas hojas engrapadas y comencé a leer con tal de encontrar el nombre, pero mientras más leía solo me enteraba de cómo hacer una vida artificial y un cuerpo artificial con materiales biogenéticos, termine pasando las hojas hasta llegar a la ultima una hoja blanca con una letra script así que la leí….

_-"Bien que te parece mi proyecto científico para la beca, no crees que gane…realmente deseo que lo primero que diga mi proyecto es…__ me gustas Hiroto….__lo hiciste bien Midorikawa"-_

No había duda eso era de él, seguro que le entregaron las cosas que midorikawa llevaba en ese momento a sus padres y por la tristeza de Miyako-san hizo se le olvidara algo que para ella no importa, seguí leyendo más abajo y decía en pocas palabras me regalaba su trabajo…

_-"Hiroto esta es la copia original de mi patente aún estoy a tiempo de entregarlo hoy quiero lo entregues por mí, deséame surte, y desarrollemos entre trabajo juntos"-_

mire la hora y el tiempo de entrega había terminado por mucho que fuera ahora no lo aceptarían ni por ser el hijo del director de la industria, por ese mismo motivo no lo aceptarían, realmente me sentía mal por el seguro que su trabajo no tendría éxito y también era mi culpa, guarde las hojas como antes y busque a la madre de midorikawa para entregárselos ,pero ella no lo quiso y me pidió deshacerme de el sobre o quedármelo, me quede esperando a saber de midorikawa pero no había noticia alguna así que me fui pidiéndole a Miyako-san me avisara de cualquier cosa sobre midorikawa,

Al día siguiente no había podido descansar bien y le pedí a mi padre no contar conmigo para la visita guiada por que ni yo quería ir, y tras decirle lo de que un amigo estaba en el hospital entendió y se fue, pero cuando decidí cambiarme e ir al hospital a visitarlo y saber cómo estaba frete a mi casa estaba kazemaru esperándome…

-Hiroto, vamos hoy es el gran día, corre-

-espera no puedo-

-vamos no hay obstáculo que lo impida, tengo la esperanza de que ganare si esta junto a mí-

Sin mucha fuerza fui con él al no haber dormido y comido algo dese la noche anterior, kazemaru me llevo con él, ahí estaba entre el público mirando algunos proyectos presentados, pero no había duda del proyecto de kazemaru de "programación artificial" era bueno, aunque si el de midorikawa hubiera entrado seguro que gana ya que era mejor su idea,

Al final kazemaru recibió su premio y la beca y oportunidad de trabajar en su propia idea, después de tanto escándalo el llego hasta a mi…

-no me felicitas-

-felicidades kazemaru-

-bien, que hay de lo que te dije el viernes, ¿aceptas lo que siento por ti?-

-perdona kazemaru pero no puedo, ya me gusta alguien más-

-cómo es que te puede gustar ese y no yo-

-¿pero ni siquiera te he dicho quine es?-

-aun así dijo no conoceré a esa persona pero…-

-por qué él no es un egoísta como tú, cierto, te entregare tu sobre-

-me da igual quédate esa hoja es la patente pero la primera idea no es mi idea terminada, consérvalo, ya que no me rendiré hare que me elijas-

kazemaru sí que estaba obsesionado ,pero yo solo quería estar con midorikawa ahora más que nunca solo esperaba saliera bien de aquella cirugía, fui al hospital y al llegar el padre de midorikawa el mismo cirujano quien lo había atendido hablaba con su esposa sobre la condición de su hijo, y llegue con ambos a preguntar por él, su padre me dijo que midorikawa había sido no solo golpeado por aquel automóvil, si no que le paso encima lastimando su cuerpo y el golpe provocó un trauma haciéndole quedar en coma , y la mitad de su cuerpo fracturado, solo tenían que esperar a que despertara del coma o sino darle por muerto,

Sabía que aquellas palabras eran duras para su padre pero como médico sabía bien que no había esperanza y solo tenía que convencer a su esposa de lo peor, el me dejo entrar en su habitación para verlo al llegar junto a él estaba inconsciente tenía un parche sobre el ojo izquierdo algunos moretones en la cara, el brazo enyesado así como ambas piernas, realmente estaba en un estado horrible es como si midorikawa se hubiera roto completamente,

vaya estando en una época donde la tecnología lo hace todo aún no hay nada para hacer que la vida de una persona se conserve y que el cuerpo se restaure, aunque reciba algún trasplante biogenético, nada cambiaría el trauma y dolor que seguro yo le había provocado…

-midorikawa, perdona por llegar tarde no me di cuenta del tiempo, yo realmente lo siento –_tomándolo de la mano_\- …pero sabes aun vendré a verte hasta que mejores, así que lucha,…sé que no me vez pero sé que me escuchas así que por favor midorikawa recupérate, quiero decirte a la cara que me gustas y sin importar nada estaré siempre contigo, solo despierta de buena vez-

Estaba a punto de llorar pero no quería algo entro de mi me decía era imposible que una persona con un trauma cerebral y medio cuerpo destruido se reintegrara bien, era imposible incluso para la ciencia hacerlo posible,

-midorikawa trabajare personalmente en tu proyecto así que debes darte prisa para verlo, también quiero saber qué era eso que deseabas decirme, recupérate pronto midorikawa-

Salí de su habitación sin antes verlo por última vez en aquella cama acostado y herido, no podía soportarlo verlo en ese estado incluso me sentía adolorido,

Llegue a mi casa sin mucho ánimo, quería hacer algo por él, pero no se me ocurría nada, me recosté en la cama y mire lo que él había hecho, seguro que si realmente lo desarrollaba el sería feliz,

Me senté sobre acama y lo leí completamente esta vez, seguro que podía hacerlo, sin duda me dedicaría a esto y le hablaría a el sobre el desarrollo cada día para que estuviera feliz….

* * *

**[6 meses después]**

ya me había graduado de la universidad, solo tres meses y ya trabajaba junto a mi padre, pero me había mantenido trabajando en el proyecto de midorikawa junto a alguien que me quiso ayudar a ver mi meta realidad, trabaje junto a Aphrodi un chico que desarrollo el programa de inteligencia programable y artificial de kazemaru decidió asistirme quería ver si realmente funcionaba y el crear su propio prototipo, claro asegurándome no se robaría la patente solo quería saber cómo resultaba el trabajo,

trabaje por 5 meses junto a él en el proyecto de midorikawa claro mejorándolo con la idea de kazemaru al final dentro de una especie de burbuja de cristal gigante estaba el cuerpo artificial que midorikawa escribió a detalle en aquellas hojas, dentro de ese cuerpo biogenético estaba el programa de conciencia propia con un programa de vida , quien diría que el trabajo de kazemaru y midorikawa por separados eran buenos pero juntos habían hecho algo maravillosos no podía creerlo, sino fuera porque después se creó un segundo cuerpo artificial de la misma manera que respondía igual al primero seguro que no lo hubiera creído posible, realmente era feliz, seguro a midorikawa le daría gusto saberlo cuando fuera a visitarlo…

-Aphrodi que haces_…-mirando a su colega_-

-te gusta, a mi si ya le puse nombre_…-mirando otra burbuja de cristal gigante junto al primero_\- Kishibe02, realmente no es lindo-

-¿le pusiste nombre al segundo cuerpo artificial?-

-claro, también al primero así que espero te guste, toma- _entregándole una documentación detallada del cuerpo artificial-_

-¿Masaki 01? ¿Acaso no tuviste mejor idea?-

-de nada- _mirando a el segundo cuerpo humanoide frete a el-_

-¿bien para que me pediste crear al segundo?- _mirando a quien ahora era Kishibe-_

-es algo personal pero…te diré si tienes curiosidad…cuando tenía 14 salía con un chico de mi escuela idéntico a el realmente éramos muy distinto pero él siempre me sonreía y era feliz pero el murió por culpa de una bacteria degenerativa, por eso cuando escuche y leí tu idea quería ser capaz de duplicarlo aunque sé que no es el, peor soy feliz de que realmente se parezcan…además siempre me gusta hacer dos cosas de todo, es como si el primero se rompe seguro que aun puedo mejorar al segundo-

-ya veo…supongo sería igual para el-

-bien dime acaso ese primer cuerpo artificial lo hiciste basado en alguien –_mirando a Hiroto-_

-no, realmente me base en el diseño de propietario venia detallado con un boceto a colores, vaya siempre ha sido infantil-

-¿Quién?-

-nadie, bien debo ir al hospital- _quitándose la bata de laboratorio-_

-descuida me quedare trabajando en nuestros hijos hasta tu regreso-

-gracias, bien me voy-

Aphrodi es un chico extraño, es mayor a mí por 2 años pero realmente es muy inteligente mejoro el proyecto de kazemaru y midorikawa, el mismo creo al segundo cuerpo artificial basado en el primero trabajamos juntos, realmente es alguien admirable ahora no me importaba su vida personal si podía contar con el seguro eso permitiría quedarse con ese otro además solo deseo midorikawa sepa del primero,

Tomando el apunte del proyecto como siempre cada 3 semanas iba a verlo, el aún estaba en coma y no reaccionaba pero siempre iba a contarle cómo iba mi trabajo y su proyecto, como se desarrollaba hasta el punto actual que si el programa modificado que hicimos Aprhodi y yo juntos funciona a la perfección en un o días aquel muñeco podría moverse por su cuenta y dejar de esta atado a cables en una solución salida para que su cuerpo no se descompusiera al estar sin movimiento,

* * *

**[Tiempo actual]**

-sabes midorikawa Aphrodi le puso nombre a tu proyecto, pero si te das prisa tú mismo podrías hacerlo, sabes realmente me gustaría saber en qué te basaste para que tu idea tuviera una característica específica, el segundo fue hecho a la medida de un viejo amor por parte de ese científico , me gustaría saber tú en que te basaste, midorikawa en dos días es tu cumpleaños número 22 así que despierta para celebrar juntos, -_tomándolo de la_ mano- bien solo puedo estar un rato debo regresar, pero vendré a verte la otra semana también pero si despiertas antes será antes…date prisa por favor no quiero verte sufrir más en silencio-

No importaba cuantas veces viniera o cuanto le hablara para él, el no despertaba, sus padres comenzaban a discutir sobre desconectarlo y déjalo morir en vez de mirarlo sufrir, ellos le habían dado un tiempo más,

No quería pasara pero no podía opinar, solo esperaba el despertara antes de que su padre le dejara morir, deseaba tanto mostrarle su trabajo hecho realidad que sus bocetos e ideas plasmados en aquellas hojas ahora tenía un cuerpo, un rostro y dentro de poco movimiento y voz, solo podía verlo realmente no quería verlo en silencio y ver aun su cuerpo lastimado por aquel accidente, su cuerpo visualmente había sanado pero su padre y médico no descartaba que en sus sueños sintiera el dolor de sus huesos rotos sanando poco a poco, el dolor de que su cuerpo seguro no respondiera bien al haber recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza seguro que no estaría bien emocionalmente, su padre no quería verlo sufrir incluso si despertaba por eso le habían dado una semana más después su muerte sería inevitable, realmente me hacía sentir mal , aun me culpo por no llegar con él ,

Regrese a mi trabajo en el laboratorio, aun no trabajaba como el duelo de la compañía sino en el laboratorio de aquella empresa mi padre dice que me servirá de practica a los 24 años podre ocupar el puesto que me corresponde según él, así que tenía tiempo para ir junto a aphrodi, llegue al laboratorio que teníamos ambos y al entrar, lo vi con ambos chicos sobre una plancha…

-Hiroto, mira por fin el programa término de llenar las cabecitas huecas de mis niños y los saque de la lata de conservas-

-me perdí ¿hablas de robot, niños o rábanos?-

-hablo de nuestros hijos- _mirando a los cuerpos artificiales-_

-¿para ti son como tus hijos ciertos?, desde que los vistes tener forma eran tu hijo 01 y tu hijo 02-_señalando a uno y después al segundo como fueron armados_-

-claro, son mis hijos jamás estuve están orgulloso de algo como de estos niños robots, ya quiero verlos funcionar, pero antes deben secar su cuerpo internamente- _cubriéndolos con una manta térmica a ambos-_

-bien, ¿quieres que te invite a comer?-

-no quiero dejar a mis hijos, sabes se rumora que tú y yo tenemos algo y por eso nos metemos a qui siempre-

-rumores, lo único que tengo en común es que trabajamos juntos no más-

-baya ahora niegas a nuestros niños, -_fingiendo tristeza y mirar a uno de ellos_\- no lo escuchen su padre no sabe lo que dice-

-aphrodi-san quiere le invite a comer o no-

-claro, pero no me llames "_san_" me haces sentir viejo, bien solo aseguremos bien el lugar-

-claro, sé que ellos dos son importantes tal vez más para ti, yo solo quería ver realidad el sueño de alguien-

-¿quién?-

-como sea vamos, asegura bien cuando salgas-

Desde que trabajo con él no le agrada lo trate como superior sino como igual, además que él tiene más cariño por ese par de cuerpos artificiales ya que trabajo en todo su diseño a diferencia de mí, sé que él está más apegado que yo, por ello son como sus hijos como le justa llamarlos,

Salimos juntos a comer a algún lugar si bien a veces no comíamos en especial el por estar en el laboratorio trabajando, me adelante a él y mientras me mantenía pensando aun en la idea de midorikawa frete a mí se apareció kazemaru…

-hiroto que casualidad-

-¿casualidad? si trabajamos en el mismo lujar-

-sí, pero es extraño encontrarnos a menudo, bien te gustaría que comiéramos juntos realmente me gustaría ir contigo-

-perdona pero invite ya aphrodi-

-perdona la demora -_llegando junto a Hiroto_\- … ¿quién es el?-

-aphrodi él es un amigo de la universidad, _-mirando al rubio para después presenta a kazemaru y ser interrumpido-_ kazemaru él es…-

-su novio y padre de sus hijos- _sonriendo-_

-¿Qué cosa?- _sorprendiéndose de la noticia kazemaru-_

-aphrodi-san cosas como esa hacen los rumores-

-bien tenemos prisa, y hambre vamos Hiroto- _llevándoselo con el-_

De alguna manera me alegraba aphrodi me alejara de Kazemaru ya que aún no se cansaba de su idea de que le correspondiera y a lo que él llamaba casualidad yo lo llamaba acosa, note la cara de molestia de Kazemaru, pero no entendía por qué no desistía yo aún esperaría a midorikawa hasta el día que despertara no a él,

Me fui junto a aphrodi-san a un restaurante a comer algo, claro le reclame por decir una mentira muy grave pero como siempre me ignoro cuando se trataba de mis reclamos me evadía con alguna escusa, pasamos un momento agradable hasta el regreso a aquel laboratorio,

Seguí trabajando con aquellos dos cuerpos artificiales, que bien para quien los viera es como si viera el par de cadáveres de dos niños de 14 años sobre una plancha de una morgue a punto de ser abiertos por el bisturí, realmente la unió en su piel era muy sólida no se veía capas de limitación estaban bien hechos ambos tanto que paria la piel tersa y suave de un humano, al estar en el laboratorio aphrodi se encargó de darles los detalles finales a ambos….

-listo,… toma Hiroto- _entregándole una tarjeta plana_-

-¿esto qué es?-

-es una memoria para el -_señalando a "masaki_"-… es para que le des recuerdos personales-

-pero que acaso no ya tenía aprendizaje yo mismo te ayude a programarlos-

-claro, pero seguro querrás que recuerde algo para ti y que te lo diga cuando el crea es conveniente o se te olvida algo especial como una fecha, es una memoria blanca reprogramar y avísame para insertarla, mientras termino con el este niño que es mío-

-está bien, supongo se de lo que hablas-

Realmente creía entender de lo que hablaba solo tenía que darle datos míos a la memoria de "M_asaki"_ para que fuera funcional para mí, que hiciera lo que yo quería y recordara algo como un niño que le avisa a su padre que día es, recordarle que fecha descansar o le dice que necesita, sabía que eso se refería así que comencé a trabajar en una computadora programando aquella memoria con mis recuerdos que ahora serian para él.

* * *

**Bien espero les gustara, bien nos veremos de nuevo hasta el final del cap.5**  
**espero les guste lo que continua...**** MidÖö-Kì®ä~chäN~**


	3. Robotics 03

**[ Capitulo 03 ] **  
_ººººº_

Tarde mucho más de lo que imagina intentar grabar recuerdos de alguien que conocía solo un año era frustrante solo tenía lo que compartía o sabia de él, me pregunto si alguna vez fue honesto o realmente decía lo que pensaba y si solo para él era uno de sus amigos,

Así que decidí solo meter recuerdos muy básicos así como el que recordara el nombre de quien le creo, trabaje por dos días estresantes en aquella memoria blanca, mientras a mí me era un conflicto parecía que aphrodi sabía lo que había hecho seguro que le es fácil él ha trabajado y aquí más que yo y es uno de los mejores científicos del lujar,

después de dos largos días sin descanso por fin ambos habías terminado de trabajar y si la información que había recolectado era aceptada por ambos seguro mañana mismo esos dos podrían despertad, solo esperaba que aphrodi no esperara lo llamaran "_mamá_", deje de trabaja en la memoria después de botarla de la computadora para después recostarme en el respaldo de mi silla y ver como comenzaba a cargar la información a trasvés de un cable dentro de la cabeza de aquel robot a quien ahora si despierta llamare "_masak_i",

mientras miraba la pantalla aphrodi termino y fue a buscar algo de café para ambos y buscar algo que comer a la cafetería en el 3 piso, ya que el 6 piso donde estábamos solo había laboratorios y oficinas, mientras lo esperaba mire mi celular y vi un mensaje y tres llamadas perdidas, vi que había dejado mi celular en silencio así que escuche las llamadas y eran del padre de Midorikawa que me pedía ir al hospital, eso hace varias horas y parecía no hace mucho había enviado un mensaje donde claro estaba…

_-"deberías venir, él ha despertado, aunque ahora está en un sedante seguro querrás verlo"-_

No vacile ni un segundo y salí de aquel laboratorio para ir directo al hospital que no estaba muy lejos, corrí para llegar hasta llegar al hospital y preguntar por el padre de midorikawa en el lobby del hospital, para después una enfermera me llevara con él a la habitación de midorikawa, al llegar entre y el me tomo del hombro…para hablar conmigo en voz baja…

-Hiroto antes de que lo veas quiero decirte que él, no se acurda de ti o de nada en 3 años-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-al despertar el soltó un gran grito de dolor muy normal al recordar su última experiencia tras derramar algunas lágrimas y llorar adoloridamente, pero eso es porque el dolor que no sintió en 6 meses su cupo se lo hizo sentir en un segundo, lo intervenimos con un calmante para que se relajara , pero cuando le pregunte si recordaba algo, en una serie de preguntas revelo que no tiene recuerdos debido a aquel golpe en la cabeza, ya se le practicaron exámenes, así que creo jamás debido al resultado de la placa de su cerebro el no recuperara los tres años que perdió, eso incluyéndote, aunque vayas ahí y estés feliz para el eres un desconocido, espero entiendas debo quedarme aquí contigo para ver su reacción al verte por primera vez-

-claro entiendo, supongo es mejor que olvide algunas cosas como el accidente-

-bien sígueme-

Saber que él no recordaba nada en especial a mí me hace sentir golpeado en el pecho, al llegar hasta la cama donde estaba, su cara solo demostraba dolor, tristeza y agonía, no era la cara de aquel chico que con una sonrisa alegraba a sus amigos y animaba a todos en su clase, su padre se acercó a él y me presento ante a él como su amigo, midorikawa solo me miro un poco para después…

-no lo conozco, ¿cuánto más debo pasar por este desfile de desconocidos? ¿Quiero irme ya?-

-midorikawa, enserio no recuerdas quien soy- _sorprendido por su actitud_-

-no fui claro, no… no te conozco-

-ya veo, bien aunque no te acuerdes de mi supongo no te molesta seamos amigos de nuevo cierto-

-¿amigos?- _mirando a Hiroto como si lo estuviera considerando_-

-yo debo irme, pero si quiere visita avísame quieres-

-Hiroto, te vas, creí que querías quedarte además casualmente hoy también es su cumpleaños-

-cierto, pero si no me recuerda no tiene sentido quedarme-

-espera,…-_hablaba midorikawa dirigiéndose a el-_ puede olvide todo pero me gusta mi cumpleaños, si me tienes un regalo seré tu amigo-

-tu no uses el chantaje, -_hablaba el padre de midorikawa ante la actitud egoísta de su hijo_\- perdona Hiroto, -_mirando a el mencionado_\- supongo aun tienes trabajo, cierto seguro te interrumpí en algo importante-

-descuide, me voy, además no, no tengo un regalo-

-Hiroto si te llamo vendrá, cierto-_ le preguntaba midorikawa-_

-claro, ya te dije si quiere sun amigo y compañía avísame con tu padre, me voy, compermiso señor-

Realmente me dolía, que él no me recordara dolía mucho supongo lo tenía merecido yo le cause un daño a él, soy el causante de que tuviera un accidente de trafico supongo era mejor así, que no recordara nada de mi seguro solo le causaría más dolor si me recuerda, si recuerda que por mi culpa arruino su vida,

Regrese a mi trabajo en el laboratorio y aphrodi estaba ahí, me senté sobre mi silla realmente estaba afectado…que ni siquiera lo mire o hable,

-¿quieres te traiga un poco de agua?, como saliste me tome el café, pero…-

-agua está bien-

-ya regreso- _dirigiéndose a la salida del laboratorio-_

No quería me olvidara, pero era mejor a que al verme el recordara su dolor, es mas no me ve como un amigo para sus ojos soy un desconocido como lo fui hace un año cuando suzuno me lo presento a mí y a Haruya,

sentía que le había dedicado mi tiempo sin sentido a alguien quien no sabía seguro mi apellido, mire sobre aquella plancha a aquel muñeco , me acerque a él, estaba tan molesto dedique 6 meses de mi tiempo a jugar a ser un titiritero a crear un muñeco hueco para la persona que me gustaba, lo cree por el para qué se sintiera feliz de que su trabajo que hizo en un montón de hojas tenia forma y podía verlo hecho realidad, ahora seguro ni recordaba el proyecto en el cual arruine mi vida por el…

Tome aquel muñeco y lo tire empujándolo al suelo, quería desquitar mi coraje estaba molesto, pero al escuchar el sonido de su cuerpo quebrándose al chocar contra el suelo desde la altura que estaba me sentía estúpido, como podía desquitarme con algo que hice, sin importar fuera idea de el yo lo cree y lo diseñe no el,

Aphrodi llego al verlo en el suelo dejo la bandeja de una jarra de agua y una par de vasos en la mesa y fue a levantarlo con mucho cuidado…

-¿porque lo has tirado?, ¿Qué te crees al lastimarlo?-

-perdona, creo que…se me cayó, pero es solo un muñeco no siente nada si, deja de reclamar-

-descuida yo te arreglare de nuevo- _mirando al muñeco y colocarlo con cuidado en la plancha para después ver a Hiroto_\- ¿Qué te crees?, no me importa si la persona por quien suspiras tanto murió o no, si le paso algo me tiene sin cuidado pero no te permitiré arruines lo que tanto nos costó a ambos, así que si quieres desquitarte con algo, hazlo con alguien que no tenga sentimiento-

Al ver como aphrodi le defendía a aquel muñeco como si le hubiera puesto la mano encima alguien especial para el realmente me sorprendía jamás lo vi molesto, pero supongo es porque lo es para el ellos son su vida, tiempo y sus preciados hijos….

-perdóname, es verdad no debí dañar algo a que le hemos dedicado tiempo y nos ha costado mucho para arruinarlo en un minuto por una rabita-

-bien entonces arréglalo, -_dándole paso frete a el_\- si quieres disculparte hazlo con él y arréglalo ahora-

-claro lo hare enseguida_\- comenzando a revisarlo-_

-bien, que paso para que tirara a "masaki"-

-nada en especial-

-dime acaso esa persona, quien es especial le paso algo-

-¿qué dices?- mirando a aphrodi-

-Hiroto no soy estúpido sé que estás enamorado siempre cuando sales vas diciendo "_voy al hospital_" que yo sepa tu padre es viudo y tu hermana está de viaje con su esposo, además siempre has dicho que trabajas para esa persona cuando estás hablando en vos alta en tu mundo, supongo esa persona le paso algo o no, por eso querías lastimar a mi hijo-

-no, no es así, y no uses la terminación "_hijo_" realmente me haces sentir que golpee a un niño pequeño-

-bien que le paso, el murió- _siendo muy directo-_

-no, pero para mí es como si lo hubiera hecho-

-¿qué paso?, se no debo meterme en tu vida al final en un tiempo serás mi jefe, pero ahora somos colegas, amigos y estaré para ayudarte como al quitarte de encima a ese par de chicos –_refiriéndose a suzuno y Nagumo-_ del piso de abajo y kazemaru-

-bueno,…esa persona quedo en coma hace 6 meses y hoy ha despertado- _mirando al suelo-_

-enserio, y por qué la rabieta entonces con mí h- , dijo masaki-

-bueno el, ha olvidado 3 años de su vida según su médico eso incluyéndome y realmente me duele porque esa persona fue quien ha diseñado aquellos bocetos el que diseño a "masaki"-

-ya veo, …bueno él pudo tener la idea pero nosotros lo creamos, por mucho que te agrade o no esa persona y no te recuerda ,este pequeño es tu trabajo no dé el, tú te quedaste con la patente, tú la pusiste a tu nombre él te pertenece ahora, así que no te desquite con él con masaki, porque esa persona no te recuerda, al final tarde o temprano sus recuerdos regresaran pero este muñeco si daña su memoria jamás lo hará, así que componlo ahora mismo- _dándole la memoria que hiroto estaba haciendo-_

-claro-

es verdad aphrodi tenía razón ,primera no tenía que desquitarme con este trabajo que ambos hicimos solo porque midorikawa no me recuerde aunque realmente me afecta creo también el que no se acurde de su sueño que era crearlo a él, -_mirando a masaki_\- su proyecto que era una sorpresa y deseaba ganar con él, pero aphrodi también dijo algo cierto tarde que temprano el recuperara sus recuerdos incluso dolorosos pero **s**i la memoria de un androide o robot se daña, se contamina o peor se rompe jamás regresaran sus recuerdos ,aunque estén respaldados seria como compra otro nuevo, supongo solo debía cuidar de él y arreglarlo por intentar pagar mi dolo con él,

Al verlo recostado en aquel plancha, aquella placa de metal bajo de él, note realmente era como ver el cupo de un niño, comencé a mirar que aquel sonido no fuera porque se quebrara pero aprecia que por fuera estaba completo, así que mire por un cable conectado a la computadora tras un análisis si le faltaba alguna pieza y aprecia no había sido nada solo su metálico cuerpo sonando en el piso del laboratorio que al momento de tirarlo tiro solo algunos cables,

seguí trabajando con el insertando lo último en su programación final antes de que se moviera, mire a aphrodi en la mesa de frete y jamás le había puesto atención, pero siempre le hablaba a aquel segundo androide como si hablara de un paciente, su querido hijo, estudiante o amigo supongo eso es la diferencia entre ambos ,el por eso se apegó a ambos porque los trata con cariño mientras yo simplemente los veo como un montón de circuitos un robot como los que ya están en todas partes, así que intente hacer lo mismo con el primero en que yo y el habíamos trabajado…

-masaki,…vaya que estoy haciendo, bien…perdona por tratarte así tu no lo entiendes por qué no sientes algún sentimiento alguno y no sabes entender pero estoy en un mal momento perdona por eso te prometo jamás te lastimare,…sé un buen niño- _colocando su mano en la frete de el_\- yo te cuidare muy bien, masaki-

Que estaba haciendo es solo un robot, en fin por alguna razón me sentí mejor y seguí trabajando en los últimos detalles de él, al final después de horas de trabajo ambos estaban listos….

-Por fin terminamos, -_abrazándolo-_ kishibe mi hijo menor tú y tu hermano ya están terminados quiero verte mover y decirte decir papà-

-eso es tonto- _mirándolo con aire incomodo su comportamiento de madre_-

-no hables, -_molesto para después calmase y seguir trabajando_\- ayúdame a ponerle las batas para grabar su funcionamiento para que tu padre…dijo el jefe los vea y note tu esfuerzo y el mío en este lijar por estos meses no fue solo un juego-

-está bien, yo colocare la cámara- _yendo a buscar la cámara_-

-hey te dije,…olvídalo yo me encargo de ellos-

Al final el los acomodo sobre la plancha a ambos sentados frete a la cámara de video que yo tenía para grabarlos y hacer las pruebas que fueran necesaria para que se movieran,

mientras yo miraba la pantalla de la cámara digital el los inicio con un pequeño switch tras sus nucas al mismo tiempo y a la primera prueba ambos despertaron ,aphrodi estaba tan feliz que los abrazo a ambos incluso ellos reaccionaron a él colocando cada uno un brazo a su espalda de aphrodi en señal de respuesta, realmente era increíble ambos habíamos logrado un gran trabajo, dos cuerpos artificiales con conciencia y capas de moverse por su cuenta, solo quedaba ver actuaran como alguien normal durante la prueba de video, aunque para la vista eran un par de niños jugando con su afectuoso padre aphrodi.


	4. Robotics 04

**[ Capitulo 04 ]**  
_ººººº_

después de varias pruebas por parte de aphrodi mientras yo los grababa, ambos respondieron bien a cada prueba que se le aplicaba, hablaban, reconocían movimiento, sonidos, color, caminaban tenían fuerza en su cuerpo para mantenerse de pie aunque al principio fue como el caminar a un par de bebés al dar sus primeros paso a lo cual aphrodi los premiaba con abrazos a cada resultado bien hecho de ambos es más los hizo reconocer sus nombre y el hecho de que él era su "padre" cosa que ellos no entendieron ya que aunque tenía conocimiento no era como que aún lo relacionaran bien, pero eran como un par de niños tímidos frete a ambos siguiendo una serie de pruebas como si estuviera en una revitalización con un médico, al final el llamó a mi padre para que viera nuestro trabajo ya que si es aprobado se podrán crear más iguales al servicio de las personas pero …

mi padre llego al laboratorio y aphrodi le mostro a ambos bajo el nombre de "Robotics" androides capas de ser por fuera humanos sin ningún impedimento para cuidar de algún humano, el en pocas palabras les explicó que su única función era asemejarse a algún humano para que fueran un sustituto una maquina capaz de llevar a su dueño a donde el deseara, pero al final no eran un sirviente el humano estaba obligado a obedecerlo o sino seria ignorado libremente gracias a la memoria que ellos tenía de ser como un pequeño hijo caprichoso, solo era una simple relación algo familiar algo fácil de entender,

Mi padre lo miro y le justo la idea así que felicito a ambos y decidí dejarle el crédito a aphrodi al final él fue el que más trabajo de los dos, y mi padre estuvo de acuerdo yo no necesitaba la ganancia que se obtendría de ellos ya que automáticamente me correspondía el 45% de lo ganado ya que la empresa de mi padre se encargaría de duplicar más de esos androides muy semejantes a un humano y la demás ganancia seria del autor responsable es decir el,

Mi padre se llevó a aphrodi para firmar un contrato por los derechos de lo que había logrado y yo fui con ambos para cederle todo el crédito de la creación de esos dos pequeños que serían el comienzo de muchos mas, claro que el único detalle diferente es que ellos cuentan con un programa hecho por aphrodi de manera personal y es su idea de "_sentimientos"_ no se para que los necesiten pero eso pero me pidió no decírselo a nadie más desde un inicio,

Después de eso mi padre le dejo a aphrodi a ambos androides solo necesitaba un informe detallado de su funcionamiento y características de repuesta lo común cuando se hace un nuevo proyecto para duplicarlo a 99% igual amas de mil copias,

Después de eso aphrodi y yo regresamos a el laboratorio para limpiarlo al final no regresaríamos ahí y cada uno regresaría a su propio trabajo, el a ayudar en algún nuevo proyecto siendo el mandamás como le gustaba y yo a comenzar a trabajar junto a mi padre para saber cómo manejar esa empresa…

Mientras limpiábamos y cada uno guardaba sus cosas, sentí aphrodi toco mi espalda mientras terminaba de desconectar mi laptop para girarme el abrazarme…

-¡hey!…-

-estoy feliz, realmente muy feliz-

-si igual, aunque todo el crédito es tuyo-

-si lo es tu solo eras el asistente- _sonriendo mientras se alejaba de el-_

-bien aún así gracias por aceptar trabajar junto a mi aunque no te conocía bien solo sabía era uno de los mejores en este lujar, el que aceptaras ayudarme me agrada, gracias-

-vamos me harás llorar –_alejándose_\- además no te dejare de ver, ya que te dejare quedar con el que te pertenece, no necesito dos al final era tu idea fuera como fuera, seguro masaki será feliz de que tú lo tengas ya que lo cuidaste y le hablaste aunque fuera una vez mientras lo cuidabas como a un niño le será bien para el tu estés con el-

-pero que dices yo jamás hice lo que tu- _algo alterado por recordar que le hablo cuando lo arreglaba_-

-bien, cuida de masaki, aunque me gustaría mucho visitarte como a el-

-estas seguro se nota estas más apegado a ambos más que yo-

-bueno acostúmbrate, ya que en medio de tus escapes de este lujar lo programe para serte leal a ti más que a mi así que te lo llevas a la mala si es necesario-

-está bien, gracias aphrodi-

-bien terminemos aquí, después me pagare invitándote a salir, además seguro aún me necesitaras para alejarte a eso dos amigos tuyos que también trabajan como científicos y ese Kazemaru-

-vamos los haces sonar como acosadores-

-para mí lo son-

Vaya supongo extrañaría trabajar junto a él, pero era inevitable, terminamos de colocar cada uno nuestras cosas que no era mucho en una pequeñas cajas metálicas para después el salir junto a kishibe y llevarse sus cosas y despedirse de masaki, y yo hice lo mismo…

-Masaki, vamos a partir de ahora te cuidare vamos tomemos el automóvil prestado de mi padre para llevar esto a casa-

Salí de ese lujar después de dejarlo desocupado y cerrarlo, salir junto a ese pequeño que me seguía desde un lado a mí y llegamos al acensor para llegar a el estacionamiento, ahora que lo veía parecía tenía una bata de hospital seguro tenía que ponerle ropa como a una muñeca, así que después de llevarlo a casa le buscaría algo entre el desván de las muchas cosas que se han guardado seguro habría algo de ropa de cuando era joven,

tome el automóvil de mi padre prestado total regresaría a dejarlo de nuevo solo tenía que llevar mis cosas y a masaki conmigo, llegue al automóvil y coloque del lado del copiloto la caja en la parte de abajo y después le di paso a masaki que era como un niño que no quería hablar, supongo debo hacer una especia de relación con el al final vivirá conmigo por mucho tiempo, él se sentó en el asiento y le coloque el cinturón de seguridad al final era un niño que tenía que cuidar para que no se rompiera, cerré la puerta y llegue del otro lado y encendí el automóvil para salir de ese lujar de regreso a la casa donde aún vivía con mi padre, me mudaría tan solo comprara un lujar y comenzara aganar mi dinero por ahora ahí viviríamos los tres, llegue a la casa de mi padre que es realmente grande en un lujar lujoso,, detuve el automóvil y salí del él y de manera de imitarme masaki hizo lo mismo, solo tome la caja y lo hice seguirme dentro de esa casa…

-bienvenido a casa masaki, aquí vivirás ¿te gusta?-

-…-

-supongo apenas estas reconociendo, bien sígueme te llevare a mi habitación después iré a buscar al desván algo para ti-

Realmente estaba acostumbrado a que mientras yo hablaba alguien se quedaba mudo, eso me recuerda que el también despertó el mimo día que midorikawa, supongo solo es una enorme coincidencia por que aphrodi fue que él había planeado que día ambos androides tuviera en movimiento, seguro solo es casualidad,

lleve a masaki a mi habitación deje aquella caja sobre la cama mientras que el me esperase en ese lujar y fui al desván a ver si encontraba algo para el sino tendría que ir a buscar algo a alguna tienda departamental, después de buscar en aquel enorme lujar entre varias cajas que tenían mi nombre encontré un par de deportivas grises, un pantalón que solo esperaba le quedara así como una camisa que me gustaba mucho solo que llego el día que no la pude usar más, era blanca con un logo de mi grupo favorito creo que ya se desintegro, en fin también encontré una sudadera amarilla, tome todo eso y lo sacudí seguro tendría que lavarlo antes de dárselos, pero seguro no pasaba nada, ¿o sí?,

Tome aquella ropa y regrese a mi habitación al entra mire a un curioso mirando bajo mi cama, si bien como dije antes que tuviera un gran conocimiento no significaba relacionaba bien todo segur tendría que enseñarle, deje la ropa en la cama y lo tome de la cadera para sacarlo de bajo de la cama…

-vamos sal de ahí te juro solo encontraras más que polvo, si fuera la habitación de nagumo seguro encontrabas otra cosa pero esta casa es limpiada cada día por un robot de limpieza ahora afuera-

Lo senté sobre la cama y se había ensuciado un poco, fui al baño en busca de una toalla algo húmeda y limpie su cara…

-no debería ser tan curioso, si quieres saber algo pregúntalo si, quédate aquí un momento iré a lavar esto para que te lo pongas…aunque seguro no dejaras de meterte aquel lujar, así que vendrás conmigo-

Termine de limpiar la cara de masaki y el me siguió lleve al cuarto de lavado la ropa y le pedí a uno de eso robots los lavaras y los tuviera seco en poco tiempo, mientras tanto lleve de vuelta conmigo a masaki a mi habitación y de regreso supongo debería hacerlo me viera como su amigo y comenzara a hablar…senté a masaki en la cama mientras tomaba la silla de mi escritorio y me colocaba frete a el…

-bien supongo debo comenzar a corta la brecha entre ambos, bien…soy Hiroto Kira, mi edad es 22 años y mi altura es de 1.70, bien quieres decirme tu nombre-

-m-mi nombre…es Masaki soy un androide que fue hecho por Hiroto-san, ¿edad? solo 6 horas desde que desperté en ese laboratorio, y mi altura es de 1.54 cm,…un gusto en conocerle Hiroto-san-

-vaya es muy bueno a lo que me espere, bien, masaki quiero me veas como tu familia como dije yo cuidare de ti no es necesario tu hagas lo mismo, solo obedece en lo que te dijo, está bien-

-sí, entiendo -_asentando con la cabeza_\- solo seguiré la orden de Hiroto-san, nadie más puede mandar sobre mí-

-bien…-_tomando un informe que aphrodi y el hicieron_\- resumiendo tienes la apariencia de un niño, uno muy listo, estas para indicarme cada cosa como una especie de computadora andante, tienes decisión como un humano y eres capaz de decir lo que te parece y que no, tienes sentimiento gracias a la programación de aphrodi y en tu memoria tienes información mía así como de una computadora, podrías ser más listo que un humano, bien -_dejándolo de lado_\- no necesito un mapa andante para ello está mi celular y conozco muy bien este lujar, solo se un niño para mi quieres-

-si eso ordena Hiroto-san lo hare-

-bien gracias a aphrodi también puedes comer tienes la necesidad de comer y dormir, todo eso es el programa para crear energía de todo tipo de alimento como un metabolismo humano, además de pensar ,puedes dormir, eso es para que mientras descansas tu sistema realice muchas pruebas y análisis para un mejor funcionamiento-

Aunque todo diga era un robot, su aparecía de un niño de casi 14 años, uno que era ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, mientras estaba con él, mi celular sonó y al tomarlo…

-hola Hiroto, eres tu soy el padre de midorikawa-

-hola señor, ¿qué pasa?-

-bien, si puedes me gustaría hablar contigo personalmente, estoy cercas del trabajo de tu familia iré a verte-

-no, estoy en casa desea venir aquí será bienvenido-

-de acuerdo, llegare en 45 min-

-está bien- _colgando-_

Me pregunto que querrá el padre de midorikawa conmigo, aunque me preocupara él no se acurda de mi aunque saliera a buscarlo el seria ajeno a lo que siento por él,

Me eche para atrás en el respaldo de aquella silla, realmente me gustaría el recordara, pero sería imposible, mientras estaba en mi pensamiento sentí a masaki coloco su mano sobre la que tenía en mi pierna y lo mire, era como verlo triste como si entendiera lo que sentía…

-bien masaki, te justaría después te muestre el jardín, mi padre siempre le gusta cuidar de su jardín desde que mi madre murió-

-¿si…opero? –_mirando a Hiroto con un semblante triste-_

-estoy bien, bien veré si tu ropa ya está –_poniéndose de pie-_ prométeme no te moverás de donde estas-

-lo prometo- _sonriendo-_

Eso había sido como si entendiera lo que me pasara, realmente parecía triste al veme preocupado, supongo al final es un androide bien hecho, salí de la habitación a buscar la ropa de él, al llegar a la planta de abajo sonó el timbre de la puerta al abrir eran suzuno y Nagumo…

-hola Hiroto, hemos venido a visitarte-

-¿y el trabajo_?- preguntaba al verlos entrar-_

-pedimos un descanso y vinimos ese chico aphrodi nos dijo que su invento funciono, no dijo que era peor venimos a festejar- _decía nagumo mientras mostraba una botella de licor-_

-vamos les recuerdo que tienen trabajo, gracias por venir pero estoy algo cansado festejaremos este sábado-

-vamos Hiroto no seas un amargado vamos por unas copas hemos traído un buen licor-_ hablaba suzuno por primera vez-_

Ellos como siempre me arrasaban a todo, aun no era tarde para reconsiderar mi amistad ¿cierto?, al final su cerebro que los hacia crear bombas de humo y alguna cosa para hacer maldad en la escuela ahora les servía para ser científicos gracias a mi ellos había entrado a trabajar donde estaba ahora, supongo al final no se convirtieron en maleantes y no eran los más buscados ni fichado por la ley sino alguien casi normal que ayudaban a las personas,

Los tres llegamos al comedor y como si la casa fuera de ellos suzuno busco algunos vasos de vidrio mientras nagumo abría aquel licor, no era como que me gustara mucho pero un poco a nadie hacía daño cierto un poco de licor, después de tener los vasos enfrente en la mesa nagumo sirvió un poco en cada vaso y brindamos por mi éxito si bien aún era un secreto solo era un "experimento" sin nombre para todos los demás,

Estuvimos ahí conversando un rato hasta que se escuchó el timbre de la casa y fui a abrir al ver entraba el padre de midorikawa después de que uno de eso robot sirviente abriera recordé el venia, solo que aún no sabía a qué, suzuno y nagumo salieron tras de mí y el pidió a hablarnos a los tres así que lo invite a pasar a la sala para sentarnos y hablar tranquilamente...

en pocas palabras él quería pedirnos a los tres aprovechando ellos estaba en mi casa que intentáramos visitar a midorikawa y ser de nuevo sus amigos, ellos se llevaron una sorpresa ya que para ser honesto ello lo habían dejado de ver y lo consideraban muerto,

Después de una explicación de lo ocurrido a ellos, el padre de midorikawa nos pidió visitarlo para tener una nueva amistad con el así seguro recobraría sus recuerdos y sería el de antes, aunque sería difícil y si recordaba ese accidente aún más, pero era mejor al ver a su hijo simplemente sentado sin poder moverse y verlo en silencio simplemente ignorando todo desde que despertó era más difícil que cuando estaba dormido ya que no quería verlo así,

así que aceptamos los tres iríamos a verlo cada día uno de nosotros, para no agobiarlo con nuestra presencia, el padre de él se sintió muy aliviado deseaba su hijo recuperara no solo sus recuerdos también su sonrisa y fuera el de antes y se animara así mismo a que su cuerpo le respondiera ya que nos confesó que debido a aquel golpe su cuerpo estaba paralizado no podía moverse de la cadera para arriba, pero además era no solo el trauma sino que también se había lastimado la columna y por eso su cuerpo no le respondía y no podía coordinarse,

Suzuno le prometió irlo a visitar mañana ya que tenía el día libre, nagumo iría al día siguiente ya que el descansaba ese día y yo le prometí iría el sábado a verlo como antes, su padre se sintió agradecido con los tres pos aun ser sus amigos aunque no pudiera recordarnos,

él se fue y después de ver la hora suzuno y nagumo hicieron lo mismo ya que solo les quedaba poco tiempo libre y era mejor regresar, supongo yo debía regresar el automóvil de mi padre así que salí con ellos para llevarlos y dejar el automóvil de mi padre donde antes estaba estacionado.


	5. Robotics 05

**[ Capitulo 05 ] **  
_ººººº_

lleve a ambos de vuelta al trabajo y deje el automóvil de mi padre aparcado donde antes, dijo no es como que él lo necesite tiene chófer, pero realmente no lo había pedido prestado, solo sabía ese automóvil no podía moverse de ese lujar desde el día que lo compro, hace un par de semanas, cuando estaba por irme mi celular sonó y vi era mi padre al contestar me pidió ir a verlo a su oficina así que le dije ya iba que casualmente estaba cercas, colgué y tome el ascensor después de suzuno y nagumo ya se hubieran ido, llegue al último piso y me dirigí a la oficina de mi padre…

Que para buena o mala suerte había salido tal parecía él creía estaba en casa y por eso me pidió verme lo que tardaba el en regresar, lo espere por un rato en uno de los sofás de su oficina, una de sus asistentes me trajo un poco de agua y después de un poco más 30 min el llego,

-perdona si te hice esperar hijo estaba con unos clientes en la sala de juntas-

-descuida acabo de llegar, dime padre para que me haz llamado-

-bien antes que nada, hijo quiero pedirte que desde mañana comiences a trabajar conmigo aquí en la oficina-

-claro, no tengo inconveniente alguno padre-

-además he decidido darte un regalo, sé que necesitas tu propio espacio por eso le pedí a un par de asistentes míos compraran algo para ti-

-¿Qué cosa?, vamos padre sabes que no soy de lujos haré lo que me pides sin negarme-

-lo sé pero he decidido que quiero darte tu propia casa así como un automóvil, el cual se ya has usado ya que la persona que vigila ese automóvil este en su lujar dijo te lo habías llevado-

-vaya siento no decirte_…-*pensamiento* vaya metiche_-

-bien me gustaría llevarte a tu departamento que ya está amueblado cuando tú quieras puedes mudarte, vamos hijo-

-claro ya voy-

vaya jamás me esperaría algo así, aunque me sentía feliz, sentía estaba olvidando algo importante, bueno ya será después, seguí a mi padre de nuevo al ascensor para ir fuera hasta el estacionamiento, las llaves que antes iba a dejar en la vigilancia y que aun tenia conmigo mi padre me dijo podría utilizarlas para comenzar a usar mi automóvil, subí para conducir mientras mi padre se sentaba del otro lado, salimos del estacionamiento y por medio de un indicado GPS llegamos a la ubicación de mi nueva casa, era de un solo piso en un lujar demasiado elegante , la casa estaba rodeada de un gran jardín,

estacione el automóvil frete al garaje de la casa y al bajar mi padre saco las llaves de aquel lujar y me las entrego para entrar, al adentrarme junto a mi padre la casa era muy hermosa incluso me gustaba el cómo estaba arreglado la mayoría era colores muy cálido una combinación entre el blanco de las paredes y el techo que estaba alumbrado por bombillos redondos de esos de energía solar , el suelo era de una suela color caoba así como el diseño de algunos muebles y la cocina integral junto con una barra de servicio, una sala con unos sofás de color perla, una chimenea en el centro que dividía las demás habitaciones, además del lobby y 4 habitaciones más…

-espero te guste Hiroto-

-claro padre, aunque creo es demasiado lujo, bien podría quedarme en un departamento pequeño-

-lo sé, pero estoy pensando a futuro, así como en la casa donde tú y tu hermana nacieron fue comprara para que mis dos hijos se sintieran libres por toda la casa-

-comprendo aunque aún soy muy joven para pensar en algo así-

-lose, bien, puedes mudarte cuando justes, no me darías más justo que te quedaras, pero seguro que así como tu hermana te gustaría tu hogar-

-gracias padres, bien entonces me mudare este sábado, estas bien-

-de acurdo, bien yo debo regresar a la oficina-

-te llevo, después regresare a darle un vistazo además aun estoy cansado por mi trabajo con aphrodi así que deseo dormir hasta el día siguiente, me perdonara si no ceno junto a ti-

-está bien, lo comprendo hijo-

-bien deja te acompaño-

Lleve a mi padre de vuelta, realmente estaba feliz, aunque no soy alguien que juste de los lujos prueba de eso es que entre a una universidad muy común donde conocí buenos amigos,… ha y a suzuno y nagumo, aunque se enterraron después de que era el hijo de una gran compañía cuando los lleva a solicitar trabajo, intentaron creer que eran ingenio pero al final jamás se aprovecharon, seguimos siendo buenos amigos,

lleve a mi padre a su oficina y yo regrese a casa , al llegar esta muy cansado no había podido sentarme a descansar, entre en la casa y subí las escaleras y llegue a mi habitación y tan solo llegue me deje caer en la cama para disponerme a dormir, tan solo sentí la suave almohada sobre mi rostro estaba dispuesto a dormir hasta que sentí algo estaba mal, me senté en la cama y mire en la habitación no había nada fuera de lo común, mire la caja donde había traído mis cosas y decidí acomodarlo todo antes de recostarme, cuando saque mi laptop mire el proyecto original de midorikawa, vaya sin duda por esto masaki no hubiera "nacido" igual que ese otro chico y aphrodi no fuera tan feliz de ser su "padre"…eso me recordaba ahora…¿Dónde estaba el?, supongo que era como un niño aunque le dijo no salgas de la habitación y se salió, pudo cruzar la calle y….

al pensar en la peor escena me decidí a buscarlo en toda la casa , vaya momento para vivir en una casa grande de 4 pisos, y más de 6 habitaciones, mire en cada habitación del segundo piso, en el desván, sótano, cocina, incluso fuera en la calle así como el estacionamiento y nada, donde se pudo meter un niño en esta enorme casa, claro que si él era un niño no es como que hubiera ido, más bien escondido al no verme regresar, regresé a mi habitación, mire bajo la cama y después en el armario, al deslizar la puerta ahí estaba un pequeño escondido entre algunas camisas abrazándose a sus piernas supongo es un niño asustado después de todo….

-masaki, ya regrese, vamos sal de ahí de buena vez-

-hi-roto- san –_saltando a el_\- estaba asustado creí se había ido-

-vamos descuida, supongo realmente tienes sentimientos cierto….-_mirando su ropa_ -te cambiaste por tu cuenta-

-no, un robot vino y me obligo a ponerme esto-

-ya veo, bien supongo realmente te queda bien, es mejor a que andes con esa bata, masaki tengo que dormir, sé que tú puedes hacer lo mismo-

-descuide yo me quedare aquí mientras descansa-

-bien, entonces descansare, si quieres algo solo tienes que despertarme-

-claro lo haré-

realmente parecía entender, parecía hablaba con un niño en vez de un androide, me fui a la cama y me recosté de nuevo , me sentí más tranquilo y me queda rápidamente dormido, desperté en medio de la noche y vi eran las de la mañana vaya me había quedado dormido desde las 7pm de la tarde, mire a mi lado al sentir algo de peso junto a mí y vi era masaki, estaba acostado en la misma cama, realmente parecía dormir, no me molestaba en absoluto, me levante y busque una frazada para extenderla en la cama y taparme junto a él y de nuevo quedarme dormido,

Al día siguiente desperté al ser despertado como antes por uno de esos robots, me levante y mire a masaki sentado frete a la silla de mi escritorio…

-buenos días Hiroto-san-

-buenos días masaki-

-se quedara conmigo hoy-

-perdona pero no puedo tendré unos días muy ocupado pero prométeme no te moverás de aquí, si-

-si-

vaya tal noticia le había puesto triste, pro no es como que pudiera llevarlo conmigo, androide o no, no podía llevarlo su apariencia de un niño no le permitiría estar en un lujar que sin duda le seria aburrido, me levante y me fui a dar un baño y después salir cambiado con uno jeans blancos y una camisa algo violeta y un saco de color gris, supongo podía cambiar un poco mi apariencia con un cambio de peinado y tal vez usar esos lentes que uso solo para la computadora,

Después de decidirme Salí de mi habitación seguido de masaki supongo no quería quedarse solo, llegue al comedor donde estaba esperándome mi padre junto al desayuno…

-buenos días padre-

-Hiroto, buenos días…parece que has traído contigo a uno de esos androides-

-sí, Aprhodi me pidió cuidar de uno mientras él se encargaba del otro, espero no te moleste-

-claro que no, vaya realmente es como ver a otro niño en casa-

-cierto, masaki él es mi padre seijirou kira por favor saluda quieres-

-mucho justo en conocerlo señor Kira, mi nombre es masaki, gracias por dejarme estar aquí-

-vaya realmente es sorprendente lo que tú y ese chico han logrado-

-padre crees que exista inconveniente el que él me siga como sabes para él es como si hubiera nacido ayer y no puedo dejarlo solo aun depende de mí-

-ya veo supongo es como un niño que depende aun de su padre, bien solo mantenlo vigilado cercas de ti sin importar donde vayas, estoy seguro aphrodi hará y querrá lo mismo-

-gracias padre, masaki estas feliz-

-sí, muchas gracias señor kira-

El realmente parecía feliz, supongo al final no era mentira, era un bebé por así decirlo que estaba confundido y asustado de lo que veía a su entorno y para eso estaba yo para enseñarlo a ir por su cuenta, vaya ya comenzaba asonar como cierto rubio, solo que yo no esperaba masaki me viera como un "padre" sino como su amigo por así decirlo que cuidaría de el siempre toda su vida,

Mi padre se fue primero ya que tenía una junta importante para desarrollar la idea de mas androides como masaki y Kishibe, Ahora recordaba masaki también podía comer cierto, eso decía esas hojas así es como conseguía energía su cuerpo,

-masaki, quieres desayunar junto conmigo-

-sí,… claro -_pareciendo feliz_-

-bien toma lujar junto a mí, le pediré a el chef traiga algo-

Aunque todo fuera acomodado, vigilado y limpiado por robots, también contábamos con un chófer, chef y unos cuantos sirvientes que limpiaban un poco y un jardinero,

Después de un rato masaki recibió una porción de panques acompañados desde jugo, si bien le pasara algo podía arreglarlo, mire a masaki probar lo que le habían preparado y parecía todo iba bien, era un niño tomando el desayuno de manera tranquila,

Después de eso, supongo tenía que hacerlo ver mejor, así que antes iría a comprarle algo de ropa nueva, después de terminar mi desayuno junto a el salimos de casa le pedí entre en mi automóvil e hizo cazo mitras yo subía del otro lado para encender el automóvil con la llave y conducir a una pequeña tienda diseñadora de marca donde conocía bien a quien trabajaba en ese lujar,

Era una amiga mía de la universidad solo le ayudaba como consejero de clase o le ayudaba a ser la primera en llagar y tener preparado el material de estudio, si bien era muy dedicada en ese entonces ahora trabajaba como diseñadora de ropa a sus solo 22 años, llegamos a la tienda de ropa y bajamos del automóvil y al entrar llegue a la recepción y al preguntar por ella me llevaron a su despacho en la parte de atrás, al llegar y verme estaba muy feliz….

-yagami, hola-

-Hiroto, hola, ha pasado un tiempo- _acercándose a el mencionado-_

-casi medio año-

-si, a…ese niño,-_mirando a masaki-_ no me digas es tu heno menor-

-algo así, bien me gustaría comprar algo para él y se tú eres la indicada para sugerirme algo-

-claro, descuida has venido al mejor lujar, bien, hola pequeño, yo soy Reina Yagami, amiga de Hiroto, vaya no sabía tenía un hermanito tan simpático- sonriendo-

-vamos masaki saluda ella es mi amiga-

-mucho gusto señorita Yagami-

-que educado, bien sígueme te buscare algo bueno-

-no quiero apresurarte pero podrías darte prisa-

-claro, tu tranquilo-

Espere a yagami en aquel lujar mientras llevaba a masaki a ver una gran variedad de ropa, al final decidí comprarle muchos juegos de ropa, supongo tenía que tener algunos cambios de ropas, para que se acostumbrara, de tanta ropa, él se quedó con unos jeans cafés, una camisa azul se miraba bien, deje se llevara eso puesto además de comprar algo extra y llevarlo a la cajuela del automóvil…

-muchas gracias yagami-

-descuida no es nada, y cuando tengas un tiempo libre, deberíamos salir a algún lujar-

-claro lo tendré en cuenta, bien debo irme, vamos masaki- _tomando a masaki del hombro-_

-hasta luego señorita-

Ella era muy linda pero no era mi tipo, dijo nadie sabe prefiero a midorikawa que a cualquier chica hermosa como lo es ella, regresamos al automóvil y me dirigí a la empresa para reunirme con mi padre en la oficina, llegue algo pasado de las 9am y al dejar estacionado el automóvil me dirigí con masaki al ascensor cuando antes de que cerraran las puertas alguien entro corriendo…

-que bien llegue a tiempo-

-aphrodi-

-masaki estas aquí _–abrazándolo-_ vaya estas tan lindo-

-si realmente no quieres despejarte de el debería tenerlo contigo-

-¿he?, celoso, vamos solo es un abrazo no te enceles- _poniéndose de pie y mirar a Hiroto con una risita-_

-yo jamás me encelaría porque él se abrase a ti-

-me refería a mí-

-como sea, acaso no tienes llegar temprano-

-me quede dormido, al compartir la cama con un chico lindo me quede dormido junto a su cuerpo caliente- _sonriendo-_

-quien te escuche hablar así creerá eres un degenerado –_haciendo a un lado a masaki_\- será mejor te mantengas a distancia o podían hacerte daño, entendiste masaki-

-pero que dices, en fin que haces por aquí, creí estarías descansando-

-bueno pues no soy tú, a partir de hoy seré tu jefe-

-vaya alguien tan pequeño es mi superior que risa-

-lo primero que haré es despedirte-

-vamos no te molestes, anda anímate…- _sonando una campanilla_\- yo bajo aquí, ten un gran día señor Kira- _saliendo riéndose del ascensor_-

-deja de burlarte, vaya sujeto-

Sabía que aunque aphrodi se burlara solo intentaba hacerme sentir bien, aun así es un amigo para mí, mire a masaki y note estaba abrazado a mí no había sentido en que momento lo había hecho, ¿Por qué será?, lo tome del hombro y el voleo a verme…

-descuida masaki te prometo él no te hará daño, no lo dejare-

Baje del ascensor y me dirigí la oficina con mi padre para comenzar mi primer día, al llegar deje a masaki sentado en uno de los sofás de ese lujar, seguro se aburriría hasta que recordé que aún tenía lo que le iba a regalar a midorikawa, era un pequeño videojuego portátil que quería demasiado y cuando se lo compre al día siguiente ya tenía uno que le había dado su padre, vaya se me olvidaba tenía dinero para comprarlo no era un pobre chico desesperado por la economía,

recordaba que lo había dejado en una gaveta de un pequeño mueble de esta oficina, al buscarlo lo encontré milagrosamente y se lo di a masaki, sería extraño, un androide juegue con una máquina, pero sería como si un niño jugara con otro, así que se lo di y tra una pequeña introducción se quedó sentado jugando mientras yo iba a buscar a mi padre fuera de la oficina y fuera de ella le pedí a los asistentes que vigilaban fuera no dejaran salir al chico que estaba ahí con la Justificación…

_–"es el hijo del señor Kira –mi padre- si se pierde, podrían perder su trabajo"-_

Se era mentira pero no quería él se perdiera en este enorme lujar, además también seguro ellos en un tiempo serian mis asistentes ¿o no?, Salí a buscar a mi padre para comenzar a trabajar bajo sus órdenes.

* * *

**Bien espero fuera del agrado cada capitulo de este fic hasta este momento,  
no sera muy extenso eso si, pero espero les agrade, bien hasta la siguiente continuación...chao!**

** MidÖö-Kì®ä~chäN~**


	6. Robotics 06

**Saludos les traigo continuación, doble espero les guste...**

* * *

_**Robotics Cap6**_  
ººººº

Después de ese día no pude evitar dejar solo a masaki ya que mi padre quería lo acompañara a tantos lujare para que los empleados y sus clientes así como proveedores me conociera lo cual me llevo más de un día, después de las 8pm cuando creía podía descansar tuve que ayudarle a mi padre con una gran cantidad de papeleo como si fuera su empleado pero supongo solo deseaba ver el cómo actuaba al trabajar y tomar yo algunas decisiones y así fue también al día siguiente por primera vez en mi vida quería descansar además había comenzado a empacar algunas cosas como ropa y cosas personales pare mudarme el sábado sin inconveniente pero para mí mala surte estuve tan ocupado que no pude dedicar un tiempo a masaki espero no le importe, pero por fin el sábado mi padre me dejo el día libre y aprovechando ya tenía algunas maletas con mi cosas y seria cosa fácil ya que la casa estaba amueblada ese día me dedique a llenar mi automóvil con varias maletas o cajas…

-puedo ayudarle Hiroto-san_\- hablaba masaki sentado sobre la cama-_

-estas seguro masaki-

-si, además porque a guardado todas sus cosas, acaso se ira-

-claro, cierto no te lo había contado veras masaki se podría considerar tienes surte al estar a cargo de alguien con mucho dinero, quien puede darte lo que desees pero respondiéndote a tu pregunta mi padre me regalo un casa algo lejos a una hora de aquí así que me mudare este día y a partir de esta tarde comenzare a vivir en esa casa por eso he empacado todo para irme-

-entonces se ira de aquí- _sonando triste-_

-así es-

-se ve muy feliz, pero acaso me abandonara-

-¿qué cosa?- _mirando a masaki-_

-si se va me dejara solo, bien supongo que mientras sea feliz no importa-

-que dices tú vienes conmigo porque también eres mío…además si te dejo solo y te estropeas o te rompes seguro alguien me matarías esta vez si-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-nada, bien por suerte lo que había comprado para ti aún está en mi automóvil y también te daré tu habitación, bien no es necesario me ayudes pronto terminare porque no me esperas en el automóvil masaki para irnos juntos-

-claro, ya voy Hiroto-san-

Él se veía muy feliz, aunque supongo que tener a un robot que hable contigo a diferencia de los otros modelos es muy agradable, sé que suzuno y Nagumo son mis amigos pero en momento como estos me hubiera gustado que masaki hubiera llegado antes ya que siempre me la pasaba encerrado estudiando en mi habitación bajo las exigencias de mi padre o junto a mi hermana en la biblioteca de la casa sin poder hablar, supongo era lago estricto, pero soy feliz de poder hablar con él ahora,

Termine llevando cada maleta que hice a mi automóvil el cual llene la parte de atrasa si como la cajuela, pero estaba todo listo, así que me adentre al automóvil y antes de salir coloque el cinturón de masaki, si alguien por alguna razón nos detenía podrían multarme al pensar es un niño, después de eso encendí automóvil con la llave y conducir por unos 35min hasta llegar a mi nueva casa…

-vamos masaki, vaya te mostrare nuestra casa-

-¿nuestra?-

-bien masaki vamos te dejare dentro para que la explores mientras bajo mis cosas-

-quiere que le ayude Hiroto-san-

-no es necesario, vamos-

entre junto a el a la casa después de salir el automóvil y abrir la puerta para que pasara, lo deje de pie junto al marco de la puerta de entrada mientras iba a el automóvil a bajar todas mis cosas , termine llevando todo adentro después de 1 hora aproximadamente dejándolas en el suelo del lobby, al adentrarme y sentarme en el sofá junto a masaki que estaba mirándome desde un rato quería descansar pero en ese momento sonó mi celular, lo saque de mi camisa y vi era un mensaje de suzuno…

_-"No se te olvide prometiste ir a ver a midorikawa hoy, nagumo dijo debía recordarte, pero le dije no eres el, aun así te recuerdo, no faltes recuerda las visitas son después de las 3pm"_

Mire la hora de mi teléfono y ya faltaban menos de 3min para la hora de las citasen el hospital, supongo tenía que ir, pero estaba cansado, vaya supongo no tenía opción pero tenía que cambiarme ahora ya que me había cubierto un poco de sudor así que me levante de nuevo del sofá y tome una de las maletas donde estaba mi ropa y me fui a mi habitación cuando llegue note a masaki tras de mí, supongo no podía dejarlo solo aun es un "bebé",

-Masaki espera afuera, ya se puedes usar la televisión de esta habitación mientras estoy en la habitación del baño, después saldremos juntos, si-

-está bien Hiroto-san-

Después de decir eso tome la maleta, busque el control y encendí el televisor y se lo deje en las manos a masaki para que viera lo que deseara en televisión, según yo era capaz de distraerse con algún programa como un niño, me metí al baño y cerré la puerta para darme un baño, después de un baño rápido salí con otro cambio de ropa donde estaba masaki tirado boca bajo en la cama….

-masaki, ¿estás bien?-

-Hiroto-san regreso- _sentándose_\- lo extrañe-

-solo estaba en la otra habitación-

-aun así no soporto estar lejos de usted algo me dice debo mantener mi vista en usted y cuando no lo veo siento como si algo faltara ¿cree que ya me rompí?-

No entendía, solo esperaba no fuera que enserio estuviera roto y fuera mi culpa por ese día, vaya seguro tendría que hacerle una revisión cuando estemos de vuelta para saber que no tenga un erro en su memoria por mi culpa,

-bien masaki, te prometo revisare lo que te pasa, bien por ahora vamos quieres debo visitar a una persona, ya se quizás pueda presentártela, pero no tiene mucho sentido cuando seguro no comprendería quien tuvo la idea de ti, bien solo lo conocerás, vamos masaki-

-si Hiroto-san-

Salí de la casa junto a masaki a mi automóvil con más espacio que cuando habíamos llegado, conduje hasta el hospital y deje aparcado el automóvil en el estacionamiento de ese lujar para después salir y subir al ascensor a el segundo piso para registrarme y ver a midorikawa, llegue al segundo piso y me registre en el lobby al preguntar por midorikawa el padre de midorikawa llego…

-Hiroto, que bien pudieras venir-

-bien antes venia no veo por qué no pueda ahora-

-bien vamos te llevare…dime el viene contigo, ¿acaso tiene un hijo ya?-

-no señor Midorikawa él es…mi hermano menos-

-ya veo bueno vamos los llevare-

-claro-

Se no debía mentir pero que podía decirle, no señor este es un robot acompañante, eso suena extraño supongo es mejor decir es mi heno menor además jamás le hable a midorikawa de mi así que seguro jamás le hablaría a sus padres de mi familia ni nada por algo similar,

Llegamos a la habitación donde estaba midorikawa entramos los tres y su padre se acercó hasta a él para hablarle…

-ryuuji mira Hiroto ha venido a visitarte hoy, yo los dejare cualquier cosa Hiroto avísame puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras-

-muchas gracias-

El padre de midorikawa salió de la habitación, vaya esperaba poder hablar algo con él era como hablar con el midorikawa que no me conocía, como los días de antes…

-espero no te moleste mi visita- _acercándose midorikawa_-

-quien es el…- _mirando a masaki_-

-él es mi heno menor-

-¿enserio?, dime lo conocía antes también-

-no masaki recién llego a este país-

-ya entiendo tus padres están divorciados-

-¿qué cosa?, no…-

-no tienes que decir nada eso chicos que vinieron antes me contaron que aunque éramos amigos tu casi no hablabas de tu familia, ya entiendo por qué, supongo también me hablaras de días que no recuerdo como esos dos chicos….suzuno y nagumo si lo vas a hacer ahórrate las molestias-

-bien si no deseas oír algo como eso, de que desea hablar-

-por qué no me hablas de ti y tu hermano, vaya realmente se parecen mucho_\- mirando a ambos-_

-¿Qué cosa?-

-claro que con un color distintos de ojos y cabello, me imagino se parece a uno de sus padres no-

-supongo, como saberlo no estuve el día que lo diseñaron- _refiriéndose a cuando midorikawa lo pensó_-

-vamos no hables así de él, vaya es muy lindo, cierto, ¿cuál es su nombre?-

-vamos, preséntate con el -_mirando a masaki-_

-soy Masaki-

-qué lindo nombre yo soy midorikawa Ryuuji…bueno no sé qué más decir, mucho gusto-

me quede en ese lujar conversando con el sentándome en un pequeño taburete junto a masaki quien solo nos escuchaba y miraba , Midorikawa me pidió le contara sobre algunas cosas muy absurdas pero supongo que para él era nuevo como saber cómo era el antes o como era la cuidad antes, como era antes un sinfín de cosas así el mejor lujar ya que quería ir a cada lujar que había visto en un folleto que nagumo tenía con él el día que lo visito y solo recordaba alguno nombre de cuando vio aquella hoja el tiempo paso agradablemente hasta que llegó la hora de irme después de 4 horas de haber estado con el hablando….

-debo irme, te vendré a ver la otra semana-

-¿que hasta el otro sábado?-

-sí, debo trabajar así como cuidar de el así que si puedo vendré el otro sábado-

-¿yo puedo visitarte a ti?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-se no puedo moverme, pero cuando pueda moverme de esta cama, ¿puedo ir a verte?-

-claro no veo por qué no, bien no me queda más que decir, recupérate pronto, bien nos vamos-

-sí, Hiroto-san- _tomándose de la mano del mencionado_-

-cuídate midorikawa- _hablaba Hiroto para midorikawa-_

Salí de la habitación él se miraba mejor pero algo en su mirada cuando me fui me preocupo, bien no podía saberlo él no era el midorikawa que quise, aunque no era el único, masaki antes fue muy amable con mi padre y Yagami utilizando honoríficos como "señor o señorita", pero con él fue distinto, supongo era por la edad que calculaba en él, bien aún tenía que revisar sus datos cuando estuviéramos de regreso,

Salimos de ese hospital hasta mi automóvil y regresar a casa, durante todo el viaje masaki se mantenía mirando fuera de la ventanilla como antes, para él también le era todo nuevo así como midorikawa, lo que me recuerda, porque habrá dicho él y yo nos parecemos, supongo lo dijo para intentar ser amable, al llegar a casa y dejar estacionado el automóvil, entramos juntos a casa hasta el sofá donde me senté para dejarme caer un poco….

-Hiroto-san-

-¿dime masaki?-

-a usted le gusta esa chica-

-¿qué cosa?, de quien hablas Yagami-

-no, de quien estaba en el hospital-

-¿midorikawa?, no es una chica es un hombre y…no, no me interesa, porque-

-por nada –_abrasando a Hiroto_\- solo quería saber, no es importante-

-¿estás bien masaki?-

-sí, estoy bien ahora-

-eso me recuerda revisare que tu memoria este bien-

-descuide mientras se sentaba con esa persona a hablar yo mismo hice el análisis de mi sistema de operación, y estoy muy bien no se preocupe por anda-

-seguro, es mejor revise min tu memoria-

-estoy bien, no quiero ser revisado-

Masaki se aferró con fuerza mi camisa, era algo nuevo en el, seguro algo le pasaba, quisiera o no tenía que hacerlo, tome a masaki apoyándolo a mí y llevarlo a mi habitación y después buscar mi laptop, y ver masaki estuviera bien realmente,

Tome el escáner para revisarlo y lo peje en su cuello para que leyera la marca de su cuello algo así como una huella digital en él, después deje que la información se almacenara en mi laptop y ver realmente no se hubiese estropeado, después de investigar la información estaba bien, entonces que habrá sido esa muestra de afecto, deje pasar esa extraña actitud después lo llevaría con Aprhodi por ahora debía acomodar todas mis cosas antes de que fuera más tarde…

_**[Una semana después]**_

Paso un tiempo una semana para ser preciso y masaki fue más confiado en lo que hacía ahora podía comenzar a trabajar en mi habitación mientras el estaba en otra jugando o distrayéndose, incluso aunque me acompañaba intentaba ayudar aunque fuera acomodando todo en mi escritorio para que no revolviera lo que hacía, era bueno en eso,

Así pase el tiempo junto él podía mantenerse junto a mí pero si quería estar solo se iba a esperarme en algún lujar donde pudiera escucharme,

Ese sábado de nuevo fui a ver a midorikawa el cual no estaba muy feliz pero al llegar cambio de actitud ese día deje a masaki en casa así que pude estar con el tranquilamente…

-sabes no sé si decirte, pero me operaran de nuevo- _mantenido su mirada a sus manos-_

-¿eso para qué?-

-quiero poder caminar así que mi padre estuvo feliz y la otra semana seré operado, así que…si puedo caminar puedo...vaya es absurdo pero si eres mi amigo puedo visitarte, cierto-

-claro puedes ir a mi casa cuando justes-

-bien daré lo mejor para tener éxito…pero…-_sonriendo para después ponerse algo preocupado-_

-descuida sea como sea vendré a visitarte- _sonriendo para animarlo-_

-es algo egoísta de mi pedirte venir, ¿cierto?-

-¿qué dices?-

-aunque fue mi padre el que te pidió venir, aun así, si no quieres hacerlo no deberías-

-no me importa tranquilo-

-enserio _,-mirando a Hiroto_\- aunque no sé por qué te empeñas se apenas son un par de días, pero no ganas nada con visitar a alguien que ya no se acurda de ti y no sabe cómo eras como amigo es más si me preguntaras cosas tan simples ni siquiera me acurdo, es como si hablaras con alguien mas-

-no importa, si eres el nuevo tú, no me importa ser de nuevo tu amigo-

-Hiroto….como sea gracias por visitarme de nuevo,…-_sonriendo para después sentirse mejor_\- ¿hoy no vino tu hermanito?, vaya quería verlo otra vez, pero supongo que está ocupado-

-casi, hoy está en casa de un amigo-

-¿yo lo conocí?-

-no, aphrodi es un amigo mío tu no lo has conocido jamás, pero si algún día sales de aquí con gusto te presentare a el-

-está bien supongo ha de ser alguien especial si tu hermanito esta con el-

-es…, si es casi como otro hermano uno que jamás hubiera querido tener-

Hoy ese día el parecía feliz supongo que si le preguntaba por qué la cara de antes no me diría así se lo pidiera, así que no importaba supongo son cosas que no me importa…

-cierto no poder venir en un tiempo a verte, pero suzuno y nagumo si lo harán-

-¿Por qué?-

-bien se podría decir conseguiré un ascenso en mi trabajo así que estaré muy ocupado-

-ya veo_….-bajando su ánimo_-

-¿estás bien?-

-sí, veras que la otra vez que no veamos seré capaz de pararme de esta cama-

-está bien, -_mirando su reloj- _bien pase de nuevo termino las 3 horas debo irme, cuídate mucho, nos veremos después_\- poniéndose de pie para salir de esa habitación-_

-claro,…suerte en tu trabajo Hiroto-

Salí de su habitación y al escucharlo decir mi nombre lo oí algo triste, supongo fue mi imaginación, además era mejor que no se acostumbra ninguno a verse tan seguido al final estaba seguro el elegiría estar muy lejos si recordaba sus recuerdos,

además estaría trabajando mucho ya que mi padre me daría mi puesto oficialmente y estaría de viaje junto a él y claro llevaría a masaki , si en ese tiempo cualquier cosa pasaba seguro una posibilidad es que el eligiera un camino muy distinto al mío, incluso creo que decirle qué me gustaba es tonto, seguro me creerá enfermo y el que se golpeó fui yo y no el, era mejor así, mantener una distancia de medio año sin un adiós simplemente desaparecido de su vida como siento él ya lo hizo hace más de 6 meses.

* * *

**espero sea del agrado la continuación, espero pronto traer la siguiente continuación..  
MidÖö-Kì®ä~chäN~  
**


	7. Robotics 07

**_que puedo decir espero les guste la continuación, según yo siempre reviso la ortografía pero siempre  
se va escapan algunas faltas, aun así espero les guste..._**

* * *

**_Robotics cap7_**  
ººººº

Ha pasado más de medio año, en todo ese tiempo solo estuve de un lujar a otro cada 3 semanas en una cuidad distinta donde la compañía de mi padre tuviera una pequeña empresa donde llegaba todo lo que se producía en la industria de robot íbamos a todas partes donde existiera un proveedor, una distribuidora así fue por más de tres semanas por más de medio año todo para que esas muchas y varios lujares se enteraran yo tomaría el control de la empresa y se tendría que dirigir a mi desde ahora,

Aunque todo ese viaje me sirvió para conocer otros lujares aunque no pude hacer turismo realmente me había ayudado para darme a la idea de sacarme a Midorikawa de mis pensamientos y seguir mi vida por delante de él,

Además durante todo ese viaje tampoco pude estar con masaki a quien se quedaba en cada residencia a la que llegábamos pero él estaba feliz cuando me miraba eso es lo único que necesitaba, a masaki , pero el viaje ya había terminado y mañana regresaríamos a la ciudad para en unas 5 semanas más hacer mis reconocimiento además ya estaba por cumplir los 23 años era normal mi padre quisiera darse prisa en dejarme su lujar y aunque aún estaría conmigo deseaba tanto retirarse cuando yo estuviera a100% instalado y acostumbrado a esa empresa…

-perdona por dejarte solo-

-descuide Hiroto-san se regresara así que no se preocupe-

-bien mañana regresaremos a la cuidad y será un viaje largo así que dormiré desde ahora-

-claro descanse bien, Hiroto-san-

-te gustaría que después invite a aphrodi y kishibe a casa-

-¿enserio?-

-claro aunque aphrodi a veces presuma es uno de mis amigos y a quien me ha dejado un gran regalo-

-¿así que fue eso?…yo-

-claro, bien vamos a descansar tengo que levantarme pronto a hacer mi maleta para después ir al aeropuerto puntualmente y llegar antes el medio día-

-claro-

Masaki había mejorado mucho por si solo en este tiempo comenzó a entender varias cosas y usar más la lógica como el razonamiento cuando miraba a su alrededor en cada cuidad nueva, ahora era capaz de expresar más claro su sentimiento de tristeza, felicidad y miedo se puede hacer otros sentimientos pero con que masaki sonría es suficiente también por eso mismo lo llevare con aphrodi ya que seguro querrá verlo, más el que masaki,

Me fui a recostar sobre la cama y tan solo me deje caer que me quede rápidamente dormido y lo que ya era rutina en masaki se acomodó frete a mí para que lo abrazara, supongo eso jamás cambiara.

al día siguiente el servicio del aeropuerto envió un automóvil por mi padre, masaki y yo para ir de regreso, así durante el vuelo privado estuve conversando con mi padre sobre su interés en que lo más pronto posible fuera el nuevo Presidente mayoritario de la empresa , mientras conversábamos el vuelo fue rápido y llegamos a la cuidad al bajar del vuelo privado el automóvil y chófer de mi padre nos esperaban para llevarnos a su casa pero le pedí a mi padre dejarme en mi casa lo más que deseaba era poder dormir antes de ajetrearme de nuevo con la junta que planeaba para presentarme ante otros ejecutivos en la empresa el día siguiente, pero al llegar a mi casa y que mi padre me dejara antes de poder dar un paso más para adentrarme con mis cosas y junto a masaki otro automóvil deportivo color negro llego con fuerza derrapando y dejando rajado el asfalto al detenerse con fuerza y de el salió un sujeto peligrosos…que claro era mejor ignorar,

-Hiroto, que bien has regresado-

-vanos masaki démonos prisa en entrar-

-¿he? –_Mirando al recién llegado para después obedecer a Hiroto_\- , si-

-tu no me ignores sabes lo mucho que me costó enterarme hoy regresabas-_ acercándose a Hiroto-_

-aphrodi te prometo este no será el último día que nos veremos para mi mala surte te veré cada día en la oficina-

-no te da justo- _sonriendo-_

-no- _buscando sus llaves para entrar en su casa-_

-como sea a mí si me da gusto, en fin quiero festejar tu nombramiento vamos dentro de tu casa- _tomándolo de la mano para invitarse solo a entrar-_

-¿espera como sabes eso? _–Mirando al otro con sorpresa-_

-ya te dije me costó mucho enterarme cuando regresabas y lo de tu ascenso fue como un premio extra-

-que hiciste acaso te acostaste con una de las asistentes de mi padre-

-¿pero que dices?, -_cruzándose de brazos_\- vaya mocoso que me crees….-_recordando un poco lo ocurrido_\- lo planee pero una de esas chicas abrió la boca solo después de invitarla a comer y besarla sin recurrir al pan del hotel-

-vaya acaso esas personas no saben lo que es información confidencial-

-en fin bien a festejar junto contigo ahora vamos adentro, nuestros niños pueden jugar juntos mientras sus padres se entretiene_-_

-basta, por comentarios como esos las personas creen algo que no, como cuando íbamos al laboratorio a trabajar en masaki y kishibe-

-no lo ocultes sientes algo por mi –escuchado el sonido de una puerta cerrarse- hey no me dejes fuera habré de buena vez o romperé la puerta-

-inténtalo- _abriendo_\- te demandare por acoso a tu jefe y te sacare tanto dinero que tendrás que vender a kishibe para conseguir pagarme y aun estarías pagando el 1% ya que ellos son algo más que costoso-

-bien quieres vino con justo lo compartiré contigo-_ sacando de una bolsa que llevaba kishibe una botella- _

-ya que adelante pasen-

No podía negarlo después de suzuno y nagumo, aphrodi era un buen amigo fue el único que me ayudo a mi proyecto cuando solo tenía la disposición de un lujar para trabajar, realmente muchos se negaron pero él fue el único que acepto sin conocer siquiera que era el hijo de su jefe el cual se enteró hasta 2 meses después, realmente es un amigo para mí,

Como él había llevado a kishibe consigo no dejaba de abrazar a ambos realmente parecía un depravado aunque si miraba algo extraño seguro tendría que llamar a la seguridad pública y obtener su custodia de ellos, después de su innecesaria muestra de afecto a ambos fuimos al sofá traje dos copas y mientras kishibe y masaki se "perdían" por así llamarlo nosotros conversábamos y disfrutábamos de una copa de vino muy fragante y suave,

Mientras conversábamos de nosotros alguien llamo a la puerta era extraño porque suzuno y nagumo a diferencia del infractor rubio que conseguía información de maneras bajas y pasionales, ellos sabían regresaría hasta mañana, así que deje la copa en la mesa pero antes de darme cuenta él se había adelantado a abrir como si fuera una competencia de niños de "¿quién abre primero?" al abrí él llegue junto a el…

-tú no sabes que no debes abrir puertas que no son de tu casa-

-¿según quién?, esa es una regla que nadie aplica porque nadie a inventado-

-yo la aplico contigo-

-vamos cariño no seas así frete al invitado- _tomándolo del brazo-_

Sí que le gustaba lucirse, pero solo actuaba como si fuera algo mío frete a suzuno, nagumo y kazemaru para quitarlos de encima pero como dije ellos sabían llegaría hasta mañana y Kazemaru ni sabía mi dirección y si la consigue me termino mudando de nuevo, al mirar frente a mí no había nadie hasta mirar más a abajo sobre una silla de ruedas….

-creo te moleste a ti y a tu esposa –mirando a Hiroto y Aphrodi- …creí que…perdóname tú y tu esposa_\- intentando irse-_

-espera, midorikawa- _sosteniendo la silla de la agarradera_\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- _sorprendido al verlo-_

-¿no te agrada mi visita?, lo sabía, sabía no te gustaría en nada- _bajando la mirada_-

-no, no es eso, me refiero ¿cómo distes con mi casa? ¿Quién te trajo? , dudo vinieras solo-

-cuando hable con mi padre hace unos días dijo me daría la dirección de tu casa, pero al llegar a esa casa me contaron te mudaste y aunque se negaron a un principio a darme la dirección mi enfermero se las arreglo y sin violencia me dieron la dirección de este lujar-

-¿quién?-

-cierto, Hiroto él es mi enfermero -_señalando un chico junto a el-_ a decir verdad iba a dar un paseo por el jardín pero una cosa dio a otra y llegamos aquí casualmente-

-¿casualmente? -_pensaban aphrodi y Hiroto para sí mismos-_

-un gusto, -mirando a ambos- espero no entrometernos solo sigo las ordenes de midorikawa-san-

No creo en un "paseo casual" de más de 1 hora de viaje entre el hospital y mi casa actual, además creí no podía moverse de aquella cama vaya intentando sacarlo de mi vida se aparece de alguna manera de nuevo…

-no te agrada viniera cierto, -_hablaba midorikawa al ver a Hiroto tan serio-_ bien solo quería verte por que no habías ido, había pensado algo te había molestado cuando dije "no ganabas nada en visitarme" y por eso dejaste de verme, bien me voy sabia era mala idea desde que me escape de aquel lujar, dijo salí a pasear-

-no, no estoy molesto…, espera le llamare a tu padre y después te llevare de regreso-

-Hiroto tu y yo estábamos ocupados_\- hablaba un molesto aphrodi-_

-vaya los interrumpí en algo- _se disculpaba al creer había arruinado algo-_

-¿tú que crees?- _lo miraba aphrodi a midorikawa con mala cara-_

-vamos dejen de pelear, bien aphrodi él es Midorikawa y bien midorikawa él es aphrodi un amigo ya alguna vez te lo mencione, ambos hemos trabajado un tiempo juntos-

-no querrás decir tu amigo íntimo, hasta hijos tenemos- _sonriendo retándole lógica a sus palabras-_

-aphrodi, después seguimos nuestra platica -_molesto por sus comentarios sin sentido_\- mejor ayúdame a llevar a midorikawa de regreso al hospital-

-que se vaya solo como llego, así como su enfermero lo sustrajo del hospital puede regresarlo, no tenemos por qué meternos-

-como sea no necesito tu permiso, cuida de masaki lo llevare yo-

-no espera vamos no te exaltes mejor llevémoslo de la manera que vino, porque me imagino lo sacaron en uno de esos vehículos especiales, no- _intentando Hiroto no terminara por mandarlo más que lejos ya que notaba estaba molestándose con el-_

-cierto, dime… ¿ha?-mirando al enfermero-

-soy shirou fubuki un gusto-

-Shiro, dime como trajiste a midorikawa, me imagino es como dice aphrodi lo sacaste en un vehículo especial porque en esa silla no puede moverse mucho-

-¿Qué es eso?-

-idiota igual que el amo- _susurraba Aprhodi mirando a shirou y midorikawa-_

-shirou acaba de ingresar al hospital y su primera tarea es cuidar de mí, solo tiene un día en ese lujar-

-entonces simplemente salieron del hospital así como así- _hablaba aphrodi al no creerlo aun-_

-si- _respondían ambos de los más tranquilos-_

-vaya llamare a tu padre para que te lleve si comparamos los autos normales no entrara la silla así que debo llamarlo-

-pero él me dependerá-

-lo siento midorikawa pero supongo aun eres un niño a pesar de tener la misma edad que yo, afrodi llamare al hospital hazlos pasar quieres-

-ya que, pero me cobrare esto especialmente-

-como quieras-

entre en la casa en busca del teléfono de mi habitación mientras dejaba al cuidado de aphrodi a nuestras inesperadas visitas, al llegar a mi habitación masaki y kishibe estaba en ese lujar mirando televisión como un par de amigos sin prestarme atención más que masaki con la mirada, me senté en la cama y alcance el teléfono para marcar el celular del padre de midorikawa, tardo un poco en responder hasta que lo contesto, realmente estaba preocupado porque su hijo había desaparecido pero después de decirle que no se preocupase que él había terminado en mi casa, él se escuchó ,preocupado, calmado y molesto como cualquier padre, le dije estaba bien y podía llevarlo, después el me contesto mandaría un vehículo especial y que le diera la dirección , así después de darle la dirección de mi casa colgué esperando llegara aquel vehículo del hospital, cuando colgué masaki ya estaba frete a mi…

-¿con quién hablaba, hiroto-san?-

-con un médico-

-esta enfermo, le duele algo-

-estoy bien no te preocupes, quédate aquí con kishibe si-

-claro-

Salí de la habitación y mi indicación a masaki fue ignorada por ambos y fueron tras de mí, al llagar a la sala, era como ver una mala recepción, shirou y midorikawa estaban de un lado y aphrodi de otro tomando solo,

-midorikawa-

-si-

-ya le he hablado a tu padre, mandara un vehículo para llevarte de regreso, ¿Quieres algo de tomar agua, jugo?-

-no, estoy bien gracias-

-¿tu shirou?-

-estoy bien gracias-

-¿él es masaki cierto?, aun te acurdas de mi-

-¿he?- _sin poder responder al ver aphrodi frete a el-_

-no, no se acuerda- _siendo defendido por aphrodi_\- vamos niños miremos el jardín por un rato-

-aphrodi…- _sonando molesto ante su comportamiento-_

-no digas que no puedo mandar en ellos son míos también, vamos, conversemos juntos mientras Hiroto se desocupa- _saliendo de la caza por una puerta de cristal que daba hacia el jardín-_

-perdonen a aphrodi es algo como mi hermano mayor y no le agradan mis amigos, shiro siéntate por favor ya les ofrezco algo de agua-

Aphrodi era tan terco que después hablaría con él, mientras atendí a shirou y midorikawa hasta la llegada del vehículo que lo llevaría de vuelta al hospital, aunque realmente la inesperada visita de midorikawa me sorprendía mucho, se algo lo trajo aquí, pero supongo no me diría aunque se lo preguntara, así que tal vez quien lo acompañaba sabia, espero el me responda que lo trajo aquí realmente.

* * *

**espero les gustara...matane!  
MidÖö-Kì®ä~chäN~  
**


	8. Robotics 08

**les traigo nuevamente continuación doble, espero les guste...**

* * *

_**Robotics cap8**_  
ººººº

-Vaya tu casa es muy elegante Hiroto-

-no más que tú casa eso créeme-

-¿así? bueno solo conozco el hospital dudo salga de ese lujar pronto ya que mi padre quiere siga un tratamiento de 1 año, así que no conozco mucho para mí todo es nuevo desde que Salí no es que no sepa pero no puedo coordinarme bien mi padre dice es por lo mismo del accidente, así que considero soy algo lento por así llamarlo- _sonriendo-_

-lamento mucho escuchar eso, pero espero pronto puedas salir, me imagino tienes una meta, no-

-¿meta? sí, quiero ser médico-

-no te interesa nada de la ingeniería robótica o los programas de robótica-

-no, si me preguntas acerca de hacer robots es algo tonto, aunque la actual sociedad conviva con ellos, yo prefiero hacer algo más humano que enredarme con números-

-ya veo, no tiene sentido-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-nada no me hagas cazo-

Vaya me imagino que si le decía que el creo un robot con la apariencia de un niño y que sus datos en algunas hojas tenia forma y pronto haría más de un millón en la ciudad no lo entendería…

-Hiroto, ¿estás bien?-

-claro-

-es una pena no pudiera hablar con masaki, aunque creí era tu hermano y ese chico dijo era suyo-

-es algo difícil de explicar no le des importancia-

-acaso son medios hermanos, si eso tendría más razonamiento el por qué se lo lleve y parece no le agrado a ese chico y que no se parezcan-

-aphrodi es así, en el fondo le agradas-

-lo crees, espero ser amigo también de el entonces-

-dime creí no podías moverte-

-bien mi brazo esta mejor después de la última operación, además solo es cuestión de mover las piernas, pero…-

-¿pero?-

-nada, olvídalo,… ya dije tu casa es muy bonita-

-iré a buscar a mi amigo quédense como en su casa, no tardo-

-Hiroto….-

-¿dime?-

-no, nada olvídalo-

Sí que estaba extraño, pero ya había entendido así era el nuevo midorikawa, algo en mi tenía la esperanza que despertaría siendo el, solo es alguien más, dudo mucho se recupere, no quiero pensar esto pero…sería menos doloroso si hubiera quedado en coma y después fallecer,

Salía buscar a aphrodi que estaba solo ni pista de donde estuvieran masaki y kishibe así que solo me acerque a él y me senté junto a el en césped…

-¿me puedes decir que tienes?-

-ya se fueron- _sin mirar a hiroto-_

-no, aun no-

-dime es el cierto, la persona que veías al hospital, no puedes mentir masaki me dijo ya lo había visto antes contigo-

-sí, es el, no era una chica como creías-

-no entiendo que es para ti, pero para mí es una molestia-

-¿me dirás el por qué?-

-no le daré nada de crédito por su idea-

-solo eso, descuida el no recuerda ni que hizo el plano de masaki, así que descuida aunque se acordara tu patentaste la idea a tu nombre no puede hacer nada-

-si es así ya estoy mejor…pero aun así algo no me agrada en el….además aun no te perdono porque por su culpa maltrataste a masaki-

-aun piensas en eso, masaki está bien-

-pero aun no me cobro por eso, así que espero estés preparado-

-pide lo que desees, menos un aumento de sueldo ya ganas bien como para pedir otro aumento de salario-

-tacaño…bien entonces prométeme…que me invitaras a vivir contigo-

-¿qué cosa?-

-mi casero me corrió por no pagar la renta-

-pero ganas muy bien, que pasó realmente-

-el viejo ese quería una millonada cuando solo cobraba 20 yens a la semana y quiso propasarse conmigo así que le di una patada y lo molí a golpes y después de que escapo medio vivo me mando un desalojo para hoy-

-si no tengo opción puedes vivir aquí, pero solo por kishibe es un robot más importante que tu-

-como sea gracias, -_abrazando a Hiroto_\- seremos una familia-

-suelta y deja esos comentarios de buena vez…-_alejándose-_ dime ¿dónde están? _…-siendo interrumpido-_

-nuestros hijos se aburrieron y se fueron a y les dije que esos dos era peligrosos y debía esconderse pero ya voy a buscarlo_\- colocándose de pie_-

-vaya mentira después puedes ir dentro, no quiero que te resfríes-

-te intereso-

-sí, te cobrare un renta y no quiero pretextos para que no me pajes-

-tacaño, como sea, iré por mis hijos y después iré adentro cuando ese y ese par de imb…-

-¿qué?-

-tus invitados se marchen iré dentro mientras me voy-

Aphrodi jamás cambiaría, bien tampoco me molestaba viniera aquí, de vez en cuando se necesita alguien que se encargue de la limpieza de un lijar tan grande…

Regrese dentro de la casa y vi a midorikawa mirando un álbum que estaba en una de las repisas de un mueble junto al televisor, al llegar junto a él solo le sonreí…

-¿algo que busques?-

-perdona solo que tardamos mucho y…-

-no importa, dime alguna foto de ese álbum escolar te sirve para recordar-

-no, creí vería fotos mías, peor no hay nada, ¿seguro nos conocimos?-

-bueno….lo que sucedes es que no éramos del mismo curso y eras amigos de suzuno seguro el tendrá más fotos que yo-

-ya veo-

Realmente no era así, bueno casi suzuno y el estaban en el mismo curso y cada pretexto se tomaba fotos con él o todos juntos, según el para tener un recuerdo, pero las que yo llegaba a tomar eran de muy mala calidad y en las que el salía no las había aun imprimido y aún estaban en un cámara digital, aunque no es que tenga muchas solo deseaba tener una de él y yo, pero jamás existió la oportunidad y ahora lo veo como algo que jamás ocurrirá….

-si quieres le puedo pedir a suzuno el álbum de él y su grupo seguro tendrá muchas-

-¿enserio?-

-claro-

-que bien, quiero ver fotos mías que demuestren realmente tuve un pasado-_sonando triste para después hace pausa al ver a alguien-_ …este chico-

-¿Kazemaru?-

-lo he viso antes….creo…dime Hiroto, él también era un conocido-

-no, kazemaru era un amigo mío, tu casi no trataste con él, si me preguntas jamás supe cómo era el trato en ambos yaqué se mantenían muy distantes-

-ya veo, solo conocidos-

-sí, supongámoslo-

-¿pero dime donde lo has visto?-

-no lo sé, algo me dice que lo he visto, al verlo en esta foto junto a ti me hace sentir como un dolor y una imagen negra en la mete-

-entonces olvídalo –_dando vuelta a la página_\- no necesitas recordarle, seguro cuando saliste hoy lo viste a distancia-

-eso debe ser, ¿puedo seguir mirando el álbum?-

-claro, todo lo que desees-

Parecía feliz ahora, pero que mencionara a kazemaru me intrigaba, aunque si iba a preguntarle si ha visto a midorikawa antes o después del accidente hasta el día de hoy seguro me pediría miles de cosas antes de decirme la verdad, por eso decido mantenerme distanciado seguro no es nada, después de un raro masaki entro en la casa y se dirigió hasta mi…

-Hiroto-san, aphrodi-san dice que ese vehículo llego, que "esa" persona ya puede irse-

-vamos masaki, espera adentro- _sonriendo-_

-si-

-midorikawa ya han venido por ustedes vamos te acompañare—

-claro-

Tome la silla y lo lleve fuera seguido de su enfermero, ahí frete a la casa estaba una ambulancia especial para llevar esas sillas, además aphrodi estaba ahí como esperando que ya se fuera midorikawa, creo que es porque desea terminar nuestra conversación y el vino que trajo, lleve a midorikawa hasta donde estaban otros tres enfermeros para ayudar a midorikawa…

-¿Hiroto, iras a verme?-

-no te prometo nada, ya que mi trabajo es complicado, pero si puedo iré a verte pronto además te llevare el álbum de suzuno-

-enserio, bien entonces te estaré esperando donde siempre-

Su sonrisa no era la de antes, era muy normal nada lo traería de vuelta, era mejor así, que tuviera una vida mejor y nueva así como yo deseaba tenerla, el entro en aquel vehículo y se fue tras despedirse, después de eso algo se sentía extraño…

-bien, ahora vamos por mis cosas, si-

-no ve tú solo-

-vamos, ayúdame a traerme mis cosas te prometo que no molestare a tu amigo ese-

-una promesa al viento, bien te llevare-

-gracias Hiroto-

Dejamos a masaki y kishibe para después ir en el automóvil de el por sus cosas a su departamento de antes, solo teníamos que tomar sus ropa y cosas personales ya que había rentado un apartamento amueblado, después de guardas sus cosas en el automóvil hasta la última maleta, insulto a su casero lo noqueo y huyo de la escena del crimen en su automóvil de tal manera como si fuera un prófugo de la seguridad pública,

una vez regresamos a mi casa él se encargó solo de desempacar a la habitación que era de masaki si bien "era" por qué el prefería desde que llegamos aquí dormir junto a mí, aphrodi se instaló en esa habitación y mientras yo regrese a mi habitación para llamarle a suzuno a pedirle su álbum del instituto para midorikawa, el cuándo le conté lo ocurrido acepto y lo llevaría mañana a mi lujar y después de sorprenderse de saber había llegado ese día, aun así me llevaría su álbum de fotos, al colgar y sentarme en la cama masaki se abalanzo a mi espalda…

-Hiroto-san, esa persona que vino realmente es peligrosa-

-no le hagas caso a Aprhodi-

-pero….algo me dice que cuando ve a esa persona usted sale herido, es así, ¿está herido?-

-no, claro que no-

-pero… Hiroto-san yo no quiero verlo herido por que yo lo quiero mucho no quiero este enfermo no quiero verlo sufrir-

-descuida estoy bien-

-Hiroto-san lo quiero-

Extrañamente después de esa palabra masaki me beso la comisura de la boca para después aferrarse a mi espalda, era algo extraño en él, jamás se había comportado así, seguro que por lo que le dijo aphrodi es como intuyo debía responder…

-vamos masaki, descuida, además aphrodi vivirá aquí procura no hacerle caso nunca si-

-sí, está bien-

Masaki era importante para mí, no iba a dejar aphrodi le llenara la cabeza de cosas innecesarias, además realmente parecía honesto pero para mí él es un niño, no puedo verlo como más que un androide, un robot creado para sustituir personas.

* * *

**espero les gustara sino,espero la siguiente si...  
MidÖö-Kì®ä~chäN~  
**


	9. Robotics 09

**Saludos,en lo personal confieso esta continuación me hizo llorar,  
vaya jamas escuchare música de nuevo...en fin espero les guste mucho,  
...y si los hace llorar no era la intención, ups!**

* * *

_**Robotics cap9**_

ººººº

Esa noche aphrodi se ofreció a hacer la cena como pago así como negociar el mismo el cómo me pagaría al negarme a su idea de ser un matrimonio en su retorcida imaginación, él se ofreció a hacer la comida y ayudarme un poco en la casa como pago a dejarlo vivir en mi casa sin ver nada de dinero de él, ya que en su imaginación era extraño regresarme el dinero que le daba por trabajar para mí, bueno supongo siempre en toda casa se necesita sirvientes,

Al día siguiente al despertarme junto a masaki que aún estaba dormido, me levante, me di un baño y salí cambiado para hacer el desayuno cuando llegue a la cocina ahí estaba el, había olvidado se quedaría y había creído solo era un mal sueño, pero no la pesadilla era real y se llamaba aphrodi…

Después de desayunar juntos solo escuchándolo hablar de un millón de cosas mientras yo solo disfrutaba de mi desayuno bloqueando su voz y su imagen de mi vista, después salí de mi casa despidiéndome de masaki quien ya se había despertado y aphrodi atendía a él y kishibe mientras yo salía ignorando esa voz que me decía el "espérame" supongo que el que nos vieran llegar juntos no era buena idea,

Después de manejar un rato y llegar hasta la empresa, estacionar el automóvil y antes de ir a la oficia con mi padre fui a buscar a suzuno al laboratorio del tercer piso para que me entregara el álbum, llegue y sin decir mucho me lo entrego diciéndome tenía que regresárselo o tenía que pagarle una fortuna por un simple libro, acepte y cuando iba a salir de ese laboratorio me topé con kazemaru…

-buenos días Hiroto…ups perdona, -_sonriendo-_ kira-san, vaya el puesto te va muy bien, tu porte es perfecto para el cargo-

-perdona estoy ocupado-

-espera vamos acaso no somos amigos, además tu sabes que siento por ti aunque no me aceptes, se algún día aprenderás a hacerlo, nada lo impide-

-dudo el día llegue, compermiso- _siendo detenido de nuevo_-

-espera conversemos-

-ya te dije llevo prisa-

-bueno entonces veámonos para el almuerzo si-

-ya hice planes-

-mentiroso, solo estas evadiéndome, vamos no te comeré… aun-

-hey niño -_abrazando a Hiroto_\- acaso no escuchaste él tiene planes conmigo-

-no es verdad, por favor terumi-san no se meta-

-vaya mocoso irrespetuoso cierto cariño, porque no le dejo claro yo que tienes planes conmigo-

-no lo creo, seguro Hiroto solo intensas escapar, pero no me creo salgas con ese viejo-

-así, quieres ver que estamos saliendo- _molestos por ser llamado viejo- _

-claro-

-vamos dejen de….-_siendo interrumpido Hiroto-_

Antes de poder detenerlos a ambos en el escándalo que tenían fuera del pasillo de donde había salido de ver a suzuno, aphrodi me tomo del hombro y me beso sorpresivamente, realmente de todas las cosas que lo creía capas el que me besara estaba muy por fuera de mi imaginación, el beso fue coto pero suficiente para que Kazemaru se sorprendiera…

-es mentira, si no eres para mí tampoco serás de el- _saliendo corriendo con unas lágrimas tras empujar a aphrodi-_

-que fácil es lo merece por llamarme viejo, cierto Hiroto_…-mirando al pelirojo-_ hey a ti que te pasa…-

-acaso, me besaste- _sorprendido aun-_

-vamos deja esa cara ni que fuera tu primer beso- _riendo-_

-si…claro-

-¿enserio lo fue?, -_alarmado por no saber que hacer_\- perdona no fue mi intención, pero ese me harto, era eso o decirle que vivíamos juntos, no hubiera creído nada, además me tiene harto, vamos te lo compensare-

-creo que te despediré_\- caminado rumbo al ascensor-_

-vamos no juegues con eso-

-jamás estuve tan seguro de algo, señor afuro-

-vamos no me digas señor, ya te dije haré cualquier cosa, vamos deja de ignorarme y decir me despedirás-

-te encargaras de los gastos de mi casa por un año- _mirando a Aprhodi-_

-¿qué cosa?-

-redactare tu renuncia ahora- _dándole la espalda_-

-ya está bien, lo haré, pero vamos estoy seguro no es tu primer beso, vamos tienes casi 23 años-

me fui de ahí ignorando a aphrodi realmente ahora me alegraba ayer masaki me besara en vez de darle mi primer beso a aphrodi deliberadamente, aunque yo esperaba alguien tenía que recibir mi beso cuando iba al instituto, pero eso ya no importa no soy un estudiante de secundaria esperando la primavera de mi primer beso, aunque eso me ayudo a que aphrodi se haga cargo de pagar los gastos que no quiso hacer antes por vivir conmigo también esperaba que con esa demostración de afecto kazemaru se diera a la idea de que no me gusta después de todo este tiempo

fui con mi padre a la junta que había arreglado para mi después de dejar aquel álbum en el escritorio de la oficina de mi padre, después de salir después de varias horas mi padre me invito a almorzar pero le dije ya había hecho planes, después llame a aphrodi quisiera o no lo obligaría a hacer algo que no quería, así que le mande un mensaje para vernos fuera de la oficina donde antes habías ido la última vez a comer , después de un rato llegue a aquel restaurante y ahí estaba el esperándome…

-si es mi jefe favorito, el señor kira-

-déjate de juegos terumi-san -

-aun molesto, vamos no es la gran cosa-

-bien supongo es así, te despediré-

-espera are lo que quieras no solo pagar los gasto de tu casa, pero vamos olvídate de ese incidente-

-lo haré con una condición-

-la que ordene jefe-

-ve con midorikawa y discúlpate por ser grosero cuando fue a mi casa-

-jamás, el gran aphrodi no pide perdón-

-hola –_colocando su celular en la oreja_\- quiero hablar contigo padre de…-

-está bien cuelga, iré con ese chico a disculparme y lo grabare para ti-

-casualmente traje esto- _sacando una pluma grabadora_\- no edites me daré cuenta-

-bien te lo demostrare es más si quieres una foto lo haré-

-de preferencia y si puedes un vídeo-

-bien me voy ahora, no me culpes si llego tarde- _tomando al pluma-_

-¿no comerás?-

-y atenderme a mí renuncia no gracias, me voy-

Vaya jamás creí aceptara, pero supongo que todos al ver su trabajo colgar de un hilo haces cualquier cosa impensable, bien hasta él podía hacerlo, ordene algo para el para llevar para demostrarle no era tan malo, y después de comer regrese a la oficina,

Estuve en aquel lujar después con mi padre quien me dio mi nueva oficina, vaya él ya se había tardado, ¿tanto le costaba disculparse? iba a llamarle pero mi padre no me daba un respiro, hasta después de un par de horas después de la hora del descanso, mire el reloj ya serian pronto las 6pm así que tome el teléfono para llamarle hasta que el entro corriendo a la oficina muy exaltado, agitado no podía hablar al intentar recuperar el aliento…

-…m…a…y…- _sin poder hablar al haber corrido-_

-vamos tranquilo que te pasa, acaso tu casero te envió a la seguridad pública-

Al ver que no podía hablar, tomo aquella pluma que tenía en la mano y le dio _play_ para acercarla a mí y dejarme escuchar lo que había grabado, creí seria su disculpa pero lo que escuche realmente jamás lo espere….

_-¿Qué cosa?-_

_-lo que escuchas, jamás fuiste de el ni antes ni ahora así que agradéceme el haberte borrado la memoria-_

_-tu porque harías algo así, no te conozco-_

_-bien entonces déjame recordarte la memoria, hace tiempo te mostré una fotografía similar, claro que en aquella yo estaba con Hiroto besándolo y no ese viejo, claro que jamás me imagine tu respuesta de…._

_-"no es así, a él no le gustas, porque…a mí me gusta el"-_

_aun así, después de decirte que lo habíamos hecho te sorprendiste y comenzaste a caer en la negativa y rompiste esa foto y saliste corriendo de ahí , fui tras de ti solo para observar como me habías creído y te desmoronabas entre lágrimas y tus pensamientos gracias a eso no viste el enorme automóvil que iba justo hacia a ti el cual te quebró don dos realmente me sentí feliz, sin ti sabía que sería cuestión de tiempo que me me notara, claro que al escuchar estabas bien en un estado de coma vine a asegurarme te quedaras callado y le pedí a un médico que te aplicara la medicina psicológica la cual aunque estuvieras en coma podía hacer efecto, cuando despertaste realmente creí abrirías la boca pero parecía que realmente había funcionado no eras ya mi problema ya que incluso ahora lo ve como amigo-_

_\- a-aunque así fuera…para qué…me muestras esta fotografía-_

_-ya que no será ni tuyo ni mío, pienso matarte-_

_-¿Qué cosa?-_

_-eso pensé hasta que recordé que antes de entrar revisan a todos, pero todo en este mundo donde todo es posible, todo es un arma, tu memoria, mi odio por ti, y lo que me aleje de Hiroto-_

_-si tanto lo quieres quédatelo…yo no recuerdo nada de antes…así aunque este con alguien más, no me molesto –sollozando-_

_-vaya parece que algo dentro de ti no piensa igual, bien te ayudare a no pensar en él, mira bien esta foto él ya tiene a alguien más, tiene más prestigio no lo negare, y a diferencia de ti no es un imbécil , ahora déjame ayudarte a dejar este mundo por el bien mío y Hiroto-_

_-¿qué cosa?…s-suéltame….-_

_-¡muérete!-_

-sonido seco de la pluma cayendo-

_-déjalo- sonando un golpe- _

_-¿terumi?-_

_-vaya porquería jamás creí que fueras tan bajo solo por un amor no correspondido…-_

_-no me importa el no será de nadie ni de ti ni midorikawa, él es mío, a mí me gusta- escuchándose unos pasos de alguien alejándose-_

_-¿esas bien?...… ¿Midorikawa?-_

_-grito-_

Escuchar eso me destrozo, jamás creí kazemaru fuera tan lejos con tal de tener mi atención, para empezar que veía en mí, a mí no me gustaba nadie que no fuera midorikawa en aquel entonces, si pudiera decir ahora nadie me gusta, intente salir de ahí corriendo pero solo caí sentado en la silla tras de mi….

-tranquilo…de alguna manera el esa bien- _recuperando el aliento_\- le quite esa foto, pero me imagino que el intento de asfixia de kazemaru, el que le recordara lo que paso hizo que su mente se rompiera y callera de nuevo en coma-

-debo verlo-

-que ganaras, Hiroto aunque vayas ahí y el e vea y aunque recuerde todo en su alma solo tiene el dolor de haber muerto casi dos veces por tu causa, sé que no debería decirlo yo pero…es mejor te olvides de él y busque a alguien más, no sé qué sentirás por él, pero si no quieres que sufra al igual que tú lo haces ahora déjalo en paz, si quieres puedo verlo por ti-

-no, y tiene razón lo único que había creído es que por mi culpa se accidento y veo no estaba tan equivocado, es mejor dejarlo y que ninguno vuelva a verse…aun así…kazemaru-

-descuida grabe todo y se lo preste a dos policías que estaban en ese lujar y lo arrestaron además un enfermero vio cuando él estaba asfixiándolo, descuida tampoco te molestara no necesitas a nadie que te cause dolor- _acercándose a hiroto-_ déjame estar contigo, quiero cuidar de mi jefe-

-tope- _pegando la frete en el pecho de aphrodi- _

-para eso estoy, además eres un niño para mí-

realmente no querría pero inevitablemente llore frete a aphrodi el cual me abrazo y llevo mi rostro a su pecho, vaya engreído que se creía al verme en ese estado vulnerable, como no quería salir de ese lujar y él no me iba dejar ir a donde midorikawa era mejor quedarme en ese lujar tampoco quería masaki se preocupara…después de un rato el me llevo a su automóvil cuando nadie estaba ,todos se habían ido me sentó del lado del copiloto y manejo a nuestras casa realmente no tenía mente para nada, al llegar el me tomo y me llevo dentro hasta mi habitación y me dejo sentado en la cama….

-te traeré un té, descansa y olvídate de todo-

-gracias-

Realmente saber por mi culpa el de nuevo había caído en coma a causa de la psicosis y obsesión de kazemaru realmente me dolía, además supongo Aprhodi tenía razón era mejor no vernos para no hacernos daño como el que ya suficiente teníamos ambos…

-Hiroto-san está bien_\- entrando en su habitación-_

-si-

-¿acaso está roto?, se ve muy triste, ¿acaso puedo arreglarlo?- _acercándose a el-_

-masaki, tu jamás te romperás cierto-

-no, sin importar el tiempo siempre estaré para Hiroto-san, jamás me romperé siempre estaré con energía para cuidarlo-

-gracias masaki-

-¿está bien?-

-claro ahora sí, gracias a ti-_abrazando a masaki- _

Supongo puedo olvidarme de midorikawa con algo que el mismo pensó, además para eso estaba para remplazarlo a él, masaki era esa "persona" que lo remplazaría, solo no permitiría nadie lo lastimara eso incluido yo, tome a masaki para abrazarlo realmente quería hacerlo y peje mi frete a su hombro….

-Hiroto, te traje él té- _entrando en la habitación aphrodi _\- ¿masaki?-

-Hiroto-san dice que gracias que puede irse…que no se preocupe- _hablando lo que Hiroto le decía-_

-masaki cuídalo cualquier cosa avísame-

-claro Aprhodi-san yo lo cuidare bien para eso me hiso-

Perdóname midorikawa, creí que el conocerte fue algo especial y lo único que hice fue que un loco te lastimara no solo una vez sino dos, solo espero despiertes olvidando todo ahora de mi cada cosa, cada detalle y seas feliz en una vida muy diferente en una de esas ciudades donde aún son normales donde la ciencia no te lastimara y podrás vivir feliz siempre y conocer a alguien normal no como en esta ciudad llena de locos, perdóname por lastimarte y por conocerte.

* * *

**les gusto ¿ si / no ? me gustaria saberlo...**  
**bien espero mañana traer un extra y el ultimo capitulo...**  
**matene! MidÖö-Kì®ä~chäN~**


	10. Robotics 10

**no es un extra solo un poco mas del fic, espero les guste...aunque no es mas de una cuartilla...**

* * *

**Robotics** **cap**1**0**  
ººººº

Paso un tiempo y me dedique por completo a mi trabajo pero el recién novio de aphrodi le daba toda la información que de midorikawa fuera, él le confeso, el raciono a la mañana siguiente pero ahora su mente estaba confusa en los recuerdos nuevos que tenía y los pasados así que su padre y medico decidió junto a su esposa sería mejor llevarlo a un hospital lejos de lo que pudiera alterarlo así que eso fue hace tres semanas y ese chico aún está en contacto con aphrodi….

-enserio….vaya quisiera ir en mis vacaciones, claro…te…-_cortándose la comunicación_\- hola…..hola….fubuki.., -_mirando a Hiroto _-hey tu que te crees al colgar mi llamada-

-perdona pero mis dedos tropezaron-

-si como no, vaya le volveré a llamar-

-no tienes trabajo que hacer- _quitándole el auricular y colgar-_

-claro, pero antes le llamare a fubuki-

-no me interesa tu nuevo amorío lo que sí, es ¿porque estas en mi oficina cómodamente hablando?-

-vamos somos amigos no- _intentando tomar el teléfono-_

-no, solo eres un inquilino que no hace nada por irse-

-vamos bien te estoy encargándome como si de mi casa fuera, vamos un llamada no te matara-

-hazlo pero quítate de mí silla-

-claro jefe, -_levantándose para tomar el teléfono y buscar otro lujar para sentarse-_ gracias Hiroto eres el mejor solo por ello hare tu comida favorita para la cena-

jamás cambiaria, después de que aphrodi fuera el héroe de midorikawa, fubuki lo miro golpeado a kazemaru y quedo maravillado así que al día siguiente muy puntual estaba ese chico en mi casa buscándolo a él para después declararle su amor a su héroe , claro primero le azoto la puerta en cara y se rio de el en mi cara como si me importara y después el mismo pensó en usarlo para sacarle información, al final creo que termino enamorándose ya que siempre está pegado al teléfono después de irse a cuidar de midorikawa en el hospital donde lo habían trasladado, aunque ya no me importa midorikawa solo espero esta vez tenga una mejor vida en una ciudad más tranquila que esta….además no necesito a nadie por ahora apenas tengo 23 años no soy un viejo después seguro que mi padre me obligara a casarme como es el mudo de los negocios así que por ahora viviría mi tranquilidad a medias teniendo que soportar a aphrodi que era peor a un niño pequeño, mientras los niños pequeño eran más responsables que él,

Yo ya había comenzado a trabajar como el presidente mayoritario de la empresa pero para Aprhodi era como si su amigo tuviera mejor oficina y se daba permiso de ocuparla el,

A la semana siguiente se fue de vacaciones al encuentro con ese enfermero Fubuki, así que me quede en casa solo con masaki la siguiente semana ya esos días se daría a conocer los robot que se habían hecho y masaki serviría como el ejemplo de funcionamiento para eso promocionales de venta, vaya aunque fuera una semana era tranquila, pero admito extrañaba al chico que limpiaba, cocinaba y pagaba todas las facturas como renta de que le dejara vivir conmigo, de kazemaru jamás supe nada solo que desperdicio su vida todo su ingenio llevado a un rincón por su obsesión,

Hoy estoy trabajando en mi habitación sin escuchar la vos de tres niños corriendo por toda la casa dos huyendo del mayor que solo quiere demostrar su amor innecesariamente, mientras estoy sobre mi cama, masaki llega sin hacer ruido me abrasa del cuello….

-Hiroto-san ya me aburrí-

-extrañas a esos dos cierto-

-sí, juegue conmigo…diga que sí, o hare lo que aphrodi-san me sugirió-

-¿qué es?-

-no moverme de aquí hasta que ceda a jugar-

-te dije no le hicieras caso nunca-

-sí, pero…como no hacerlo cuando el también es mi dueño ¿o no?

-arreglare ese defecto ahora, bien masaki, primero arreglare ese defecto después jugaremos-

-que bien, por eso me gusta Hiroto-san porque es muy amable conmigo-

Masaki era un buen chico, realmente era lo único que necesito por ahora, aunque no hare muestras innecesarias de afecto por el como las de Aprhodi, solo necesitaba al remplazo de esa persona y aprender a demostrarle mi aprecio a él como alguna vez lo tuve por la personan que ya lo ha olvidado.

* * *

**espero fuera del agrado, que puedo decir, mas que no fue uno de mis fics mas largos .pero si uno de mis favoritos, espero**  
**les gustase o por lo menos un poco...matane!**

**MidÖö-Kì®ä~chäN~**


End file.
